


Protecting My Marvelous Marina!

by captainthicc



Category: Splatoon
Genre: AU but yk its still in the splatoon universe and all, Big fight between Pearl and some bad guys, F/F, Lesbos, Lots of Gadgetry, She gets p hurt but she'll be fine, also idk if its just for me but i keep seeing repeated old notes in my new chapters, big gay, chapter 2 was kinda rushed and mashed up sorr y, im still editing back and fourth, lotsa au, pearl and marina are big gays for eachother, sheldon and rest will pop up in chap.2, writing is hard so bare with me thanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainthicc/pseuds/captainthicc
Summary: As an Octoling, life in Inkopolis isn't easy, especially for Marina. But after forming Off The Hook with Pearl life got a bit easier for Marina, until trolls decided to fuck with her life. Hard enough as it is, they started to harassed Marina and make rude and racist remarks to her. Pearl wasn't having any of it. At some point she got into a fight with a big dude who decided to fuck around and about with Marina. One day while she was walking home the same guy encountered her with his friends in an alleyway..





	1. Confessions and Misfortunes

**Author's Note:**

> uuuh- enjoy i guess? this was just a random thought that came up so i decided to write about it idk; its probably bad but oh well
> 
>  
> 
> headcanons are actual guns and weapons exist
> 
> tell me if u see any errors or mistakes, and tell me your opinions and thoughts  
> remember i had to reupload so im actuallt angery

Ever since Pearl and Marina had become idols everything seemed to go well for them; the music, the outfits, the concerts, the splatfests, and even the fans. Almost all the fans..because of Marina being an Octoling she gets a lot of hate here and there, and because of Pearl looking different from the average inkling she as well gets hate. But those were just a few of those lowlifes, they tend to insult them 24/7 through the glass of their studio. They had to call security so many times to the point the insults actually got to Marina. She wanted to shrug it away but it was so difficult to shrug something off like this; it was hard being an Octoling without squids thinking you're going to hurt someone or cause chaos. Some people even manage to think that Marina is a spy.  
Let's not to forget to mention that squids were also make rude remarks and racist insults towards Marina; it hit her real hard to the point she actually started to tear up that day; all they were doing was just getting a coffee at a cafe.. It went from 'Hi what will you be having today.' to ' I'll rip your dick off!' from Pearl while she was being held back by Marina and someone else and another guy was being held back by 3 of this friends. The man was much taller then Pearl and most certainly older; he looked like he was in his late 20's, but he still looked very young and healthy, not to mention visibly muscular as well. Marina already knew Pearl didn't stand a chance against that guy but Pearl grabbed an empty bottle of beer and smashed it over his head. The guy and his friends were kicked out [and banned if Pearl recalls hearing that from the manager.] for starting a fight and making racist remarks but Pearl and Marina were allowed to stay because they didn't start any type of fight whatsoever. That same afternoon Pearl scurried off to the gym to work out her frustration. She really wanted to stay and help Marina feel better but she was scared that her anger would get the best of her and she would call out Marina by mistake. But she wasn't out for too long, an hour later she came back with 2 jugs of ice cream for co-worker. Marina couldn't help but to hug to tightly and thank Pearl over 10 times already for the ice cream; and downing a jug already while binge watching her romance series.  
Although Pearl wasn't as soft as Marina she certainly did not like getting insulted nor would she just sit there and let it happen, especially to Marina. She did NOT want to see Marina cry again; it broke her heart seeing her best friend broken down over something so small as an insult, but not everyone is hard as a rock like Pearl is; the insults do effect her but she never cried about it nor cared about it.

The next day the same people were on the studio glass again making fun of Marina, Pearl was so close to throwing a chair at a window to break it and fight the guy but she was mature about the situation. She called security and let them handle it; but it doesn't stop there, once Pearl thought it was over the same guys somehow were able to invade Marina's social media's page as they started to insult and throw threats at them. She panicked at Pearl and Pearl told her to just block them, and she did so but moments later they actually made more accounts just to fuck with her life.  
Quiet honestly at this point Pearl was getting sick of all this hate for no reason and decided to make a little rant about it on Squitter. The post read:  
'If you guys have an issue with Off the Hook then why not pop tf up and say it to our faces? i am sick and tired of all this unnecessary hate going on ever since me and Marina became idols just because we both look different; Marina's an octoling so what? shes not hurting anyone, shes not causing any type of harm or chaos. Whats the deal? who cares that im shorter then other inklings; its just who i am. is it an issue that we can't be who we are now? stop. this. hate. please; i don't think marina can take it anymore and i dont want her to be hurt more then she already is. thank you for everyone who love and support us, fuck you if you're hating and throwing threats at us, we're idols now; grow tf up and learn how to deal with it. Peace, the queen is out. [insert emojis here, peace hoes, crown bc she a queeeeeen, sparkle heart]'  
The next day the post had over 1.5k likes and 967 reshares. Pearl honestly did not expect this at all, even Marina shared it. She pounced on Pearl and gave her a tight embrace and thanked her for the post she made that day. 

And even though Pearl dealt with all those bullies and made rant post to make those squids snap out of it; she still felt like something was going to happen, she could feel it in her gut. It made her uneasy. But she shrugged it away for now.

 

There sat Marina in the comfort of her couch with a book to read, but she was getting distracted. She couldn't read without her mind thinking of something else. She was worried about Pearl; she wasn't home, yet. Pearl told Marina she was going for a walk but who knows whats she's doing? Not that she is going to do anything bad but.. she was just worried..

Pearl was walking the alleys of Inkopolis, usually a shortcut that she would take to get home faster, and the same shortcut she'd use if she wanted to get to inkopolis a little faster. But unexpectedly she was stopped by 4 other inklings, 'I was being followed?.." they all blocked the exit for her; from the front and the back. She scanned them, they all looked familiar despite it being dark in the alley, then it hit her in the head; literally. The tallest guy threw a rock at Pearl which only made her wince and rub the area. "Ouch..?"  
Then she remembered, it was the whole group that got banned from the cafe! Did they know Pearl was going to be here? Or was she being creepily followed by them..

"Hey runt!" The taller guy shouted at Pearl, he stepped up a bit and so did his group, the broken down lamp in the alley had just enough light for Pearl to see them. "Who you callin' a runt?" Pearl growled back at him. "You obviously!"

"Tch. I don't have time for this." Pearl tried to push through the other inklings to get out, only getting blocked by them and pushed back, she almost fell on her butt but she's glad she didn't; she groaned deeply and facepalmed. She really wanted to just go home..  
"You're not going anywhere you little shit, you cost me getting banned from the cafe and now i can't talk to that beautiful girl!"

Pearl gently jerked her head back. "Were you two dating?"  
"Uh,.. no..?"  
Pearl sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. "Well from the looks of it when you were talking to her she seemed more bothered by you then happy that you were talking to her."  
"Shut up! She totally likes me." The boy said with glee.  
"I think she liked that mug she was cleaning more then you." One of the inklings whispered 'Oh shit.'  
The boy growled at her and suddenly he snapped his fingers. Pearl assumed it was some sort of signal so she was ready for anything. Suddenly one of the boys stepped out of the group, he wore a simple black hoodie with the hood over and black shorts with a pair of chocolate dakroniks [actual gear in game], he pulled his hands out of his pockets. 'Is he going to pull a gun out?..' But he didn't, he had a pair of brass knuckles, not as dangerous as a pistol but it's still dangerous whoever the user is.  
"Don't worry boss, i'll take care of 'er." The boy exclaimed cockily. 'This time i can finally redeem myself and show 'em that i ain't do bad after all! This'll be easy, its just a little girl.' He thought to himself while smiling eagerly. Pearl didn't look intimidated at all, in fact vice versa, Pearl was intimidating the boy; with that scary look on her face.. the boy suddenly stopped his tracks and gulped.  
"C'mon! Don't tell me ya scared of her?" Boss looked angry, he stared at him with rage in his eyes; as well as doubt.  
"N-No! Of course not, why would i?" He shook his head, then he ran at Pearl and tried to punch her, but sadly she barely even moved and he missed.  
"Your stance in weak." She said.  
"What're you blabbering about?" The boy exclaimed back in annoyance.  
"Your stance, it's weak for fighting. That's why it was so easy for me to dodge you, though i barely even moved." Pearl shrugged and shook her head at him. He growled and tried to land another punch but Pearl grabbed his arm before it even got to her, she twisted it and slammed him on the ground, leaving him groaning in pain. In the process he dropped his brass knuckles; Pearl picked them up and equipped it herself.  
"If its an unfair fight you want, an unfair fight is what you'll get."  
"Shut up!" The boss suddenly exclaimed. "It's all your fault i can't see her anymore!"  
"And you're still on about it? Damn, let it go. You offended Marina, i wasn't gonna sit there and let that happen."  
"She's just an octo-bitch, she doesn't belong here, she's just a embarrassment and discrimination to this land."  
This triggered Pearl's anger, it's time for those boys to plan their funereal.  
Pearl looked down at the ground. "Do you know how far Marina has come?...The pain and suffering she went through to come to Inkopolis and live a normal life like all of us? She never wanted to be an OctoTrooper..it wasn't a decision, you were forced to be one. And if you refused they would force you to wear Hypno-shades..and if that didn't work, you'd be executed.. you were lucky enough to escape. Marina was lucky, but even coming here to Inkopolis her life was shit as well; but it changed once we met."  
"How the hell do you know all this?"  
"Marina told me, everything."  
"Well, she did all that hard work for nothing, she should go back to her shithole where she came from."  
"You just don't get it do you? Guys like you, should be dead, in Hell."  
Pearl lifted her face and stared at the rest of the 3 guys, she looked dangerous and scary.. she leaped at one of the boys who got scared and cowardly pulled a pocket knife out, he managed to scratch and slice [not literally] her a few times but Pearl was able to knock him out with a punch. The other guy pulled out a gun but he didn't shoot in time, Pearl also knocked him out, before the boss would try anything she kicked the pistol far away from them. Then it was only her and the last one, he sat there. Staring and waiting for Pearl to do something. She jumped at him, but he luckily punched her right in her jaw just in time. He seemed to excited and proud about it. Pearl got knocked down to the floor, her back skidded on the ground. She effortlessly got up and relocated her jaw back in place. [ik they dont have bones shhh] She moved her mouth around and spit out blood, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and got back on her fighting position. The boy suddenly pulled out a knife, it wasn't a pocket knife, no, it looked like a knife for slicing throats; interrogation even. It was thick knife, it looked dangerous; Pearl got nervous looking at it. But she planned something. She ran at him and landed a quick punch on his jaw. He flinched back and tried to knife her but he missed; Pearl did the same thing and he missed again, This time he ran up to her Pearl and knifed her chest, he didn't miss, the cut formed a huge wound on her chest; it wasn't late until blood started to gush. She panicked and held her wound with one hand. The boy laughed at her pathetic state. "Haha! What're you gonna do now punk?"  
Pearl had stared at her surroundings a few times, and she remembered. The gun, it was still behind her; she prayed to the heavens it was loaded. She rolled backwards and grabbed the pistol; she unloaded the magazine, it was full, 'Good.' she clipped back the magazine and aimed at the boy. He was scared suddenly, his body froze, But Pearl didn't aim at him, she aimed at his knife in his hand. She shot it, a perfect hit; the knife was knocked out of his hand, leaving him confused.  
"You're lucky i didn't shoot you. You don't even deserve to live your pathetic life."  
He immediately got triggered and ran at Pearl, though Pearl being short enough could land a hard-hitting punch where it hurts the most. He froze and grabbed his groin, he fell to the ground and just; laid there groaning in pain. Pearl unloaded the clip of bullets and allowed them to fall on the ground; she didn't want to leave a loaded pistol and just leave, who knows; he could have grabbed the gun and shot her from behind. She put the empty magazine back and tossed the pistol on the boys face. Earning another groan from him, she kept the brass knuckles though, she left him and limped her way back home.

[At Home.]  
There stood Marina looking out the window a few times. She was worried, just a bit.. it was only 12:57 but..where was Pearl? It was getting awfully late and not even Pearl would stay out so late, unless she went out to celebrate but she'd only go if Marina went. Besides, who would drive if Pearl was drunk?  
Marina had started to have overreactions now.. she shook her rapidly. She didn't want to start thinking about things that shouldn't happen.. she moved away from the window and went over to the fridge and opened it, she started to gaze at it for a long while. She was hungry but she was craving something..but at the same time she couldn't think of it. She'd start to think about the calories of the food or if she ate too many sweets she could breakout, even though she rarely breaks out, it could still happen. She sighed while still staring at the fridge one last time. Maybe she'll be hungry once Pearl was back, when Marina was worried she wasn't the type to eat. She closed the fridge and pouted.  
"Now where could Pearl be.. I hope she's alright."  
Suddenly Marina hears knocking on her door, she either assumed it was Pearl or a midnight fan trying to get their autograph at this time. She was confused but nevertheless she walked over to the door and opened it. Marina gasped looking at Pearl and the state she was in, she looked beat up and abused. She had cuts all over her face, black eye, there was dried blood on her mouth; she was bleeding from there earlier. When Marina looked down to her chest Pearl had a big cut on her chests, she had more then just that but that was the one that stood out. Her hands were covered in dried blood as well.  
"P-Pearlie?! What happened?!" Her mouth still covered with her hands while big beads of tears already started to form in her eyes.  
"Nothing. I'm fine." Pearl shrugged her off and walked over to the fridge, she carefully opened it with her non-blood stained hand and grabbed a beer from her pack, she cracked it open and slowly started to chug down.  
"Fine? Fine?! You're not fine! This isn't fine, Pearl! Look at yourself!" Marine exclaimed angrily at Pearl. Tears falling out with every expression she made.  
"Ugh! Does it bother you that much? Fine, i'll tell you what happened." Marina felt a little hurt with the tone Pearl used, but Pearl felt the same way equally when Marina yelled at her..  
"Those dudes from the Cafe, the ones who were insulting you and being racist.. they followed me to alley. Apparently the big dude really like the girl from the cafe but since he got banned.. you already know. They all attacked me so, i had no choice but to fight back. I knocked everyone out and their leader, you don't have to believe me. Just know that i fought for-- ..us." In reality Pearl wanted to say you. But she stopped herself. She was about to take another chug of her beer but Marina put her hand between Pearl's lips and the can, leaving the puzzled Pearlie stare at her for a moment before Marina snatched the can of beer and set it behind her where the counter was.  
Marina sighed deeply, but her expression softened. "Why did you fight back Pearlie?"  
"Whaddya mean why? I can't sit there and do nothin'!" She argued back.  
"You could have refused."  
"How the hell do you refuse a fight thats already started."  
"You could have walked away."  
"I'm not a pussy and you know i wouldn't do a pussy move."  
Marina sighed deeply once again, slowly moving one hand to her face and shaking her head.  
"Look at yourself. Go get changed."  
"For?"  
"What do you mean for? To treat your wounds obviously!"  
"Marina, i'm fine!"  
"Don't argue with me, Go."  
"But my beer!"  
"The beer can wait, besides you're not suppose to be drinking in this state you're in now."  
Pearl groaned and let her head drop. She walked away to her room like a child who finished putting up a temper tantrum.

Marina grabbed the can of beer and emptied the rest of the drink in the sink.  
"Unbelievable.."

 

A few minutes later Pearl came back with a pair of running shorts and a loose tank top but of course she had a sports bra on as always. Marina had been sitting down on the couch with an emergency Med-Kit on the coffee table.  
"Medic, I need healing!" Pearl said in a silly tone but Marina ain't having it, she stared at Pearl as if she was her mother and she got a phone call home from school. Pearl awkwardly coughed and pretended that nothing happened.  
Marina gestured her to sit down on the chair she pulled out, then she proceeded to open the kit and pull out the supplies. Pearl sat down on the chair as told and stared at the ground; taking a moment to sink in on what just happened in all that time, it all happened so fast.  
Marina suddenly lifted Pearl's top to examine her injuries. Luckily she wasn't bleeding anymore, it wasn't a deep wound; that's good. It was just like any cut someone could get, just, bigger, and around her whole chest. Marina pulled out a pair of tweezers and picked up a cotton ball from the bag it came from. She dipped the bottle of alcohol on the ball until it was soaked just enough, she then dabbed the soaked ball on Pearl's cut, which only caused her flinch and jump back. She stared at the cotton ball as if it was something dangerous.  
"Come on Pearlie. We need to treat these wounds."  
"But it..stings."  
"Who's fault is that?"  
Pearl pouted at Marina's remark and sighed in defeat.  
Once again when Marina placed the cotton ball on her cut she flinched back. Marina sighed deeply.  
"This is going to be a long night.."

 

Finally after almost 2 hours of Pearl squirming and complaining Marina was able to treat her wounds and bandage her up.  
"There, all patched up." Marina started to pack up the kit and stashed it away in its cabinet where it belonged.  
"Thanks,Marina." Pearl was slowly recovering now. Marina might just have to call their producer and and tell them what happened. Pearl couldn't go to work with all these bandages on her.  
"Marina..I'm sorry for getting into that fight..I know you didn't want me to but, i did it for us; for you." That slowly caught Marina's attention.  
"I couldn't stand there and let that guy talk shit about you..I couldn't, it hurt me as much as it hurt you, and i absolutely HATE seeing you sad. I would do anything to see a smile on your face." Pearl had suddenly expressed such feelings to Marina.. she stared at Pearl with her eyes glistening with tears. "Oh Pearlie.." Marina quickly but gently wrapped her arms around Pearl and gave her a big hug. "I forgive you, I-I just.. you had me so worried.. like what if something worst could have happened to you?"  
Don't think about stuff like that..sometimes you just gotta be positive all the way. Remember when we first met? You probably though i was going to kill you because you were an Octarian, but i didn't. I didn't see any type of evil in you, instead i saw fear. But afterwards, we teamed up and became a duo. Even with all the inklings throwing hate at us i still told you to stay positive right? Then do it, stay positive."  
Marina slowly nodded. "I'm just glad you're okay, i don't wanna lose you. That's the last thing i need." Marina replied back while wiping a few tears that barely reached her cheek.  
"I wouldn't want to lose you either, my life was shit before i met you, you gave my life so much meaning. Hell, i'd even fight for you and your love." This caused Marina to slightly blush and pull away from the hug.  
"Pearl.."  
Pearl flinched and noticed what she just said.

"I-I mean!- .. J-Just.. ignore what i said..please.."  
"Pearlie.. is there something you're trying to say?.."  
"Yes, I- a-actually..i am. And i'm going to just say it and get it out of the way." Pearl gently grabbed both of Marina's hand together and caressed them.  
"I.." Pearl took a deep and shaky breath, then she exhaled.  
"Marina.. i like you, a lot. Like, like, like you.."  
"How long..?"  
"Ever since we became roommates.."  
Marina gasped lowly and held a hand on her mouth.  
"That long?!"  
"Yes..i didn't want to say anything because you're completely out of my league! I mean look at ya, you're beautiful, stunning, adorable! Definitely better then most of the girls i knew."  
"P-Pearlie!" The taller girls face flushed a deep teal in her cheeks, she hid behind her hands out of embarrassment.  
"It's true!" Pearl smiled brightly, but then it softened to a frown. " But you probably don't even feel the same way about me.."  
"But Pearl..it's quite the opposite for me.. you're out of my league.."  
"Ye- Wait what? Stop lyin' to yourself!"  
"It's true!" Marina mocked teasingly just the way Pearl had said it. "I thought you were so cool, the way you rap.. your leadership skills, your confidence.. You were just too fresh for me."  
"So wait.. you like me too?"  
Marina shyly nodded.  
"Like, like, like? Like for real? You're not lying?"  
The way Pearl overused the word 'like' caused Marina to giggle softly.  
"Yes Pearlie. Yes and no i'm not lying, you know i don't lie."  
"So does that mean we're.."  
"Girlfriends? Yes." Marina answered her question.-

Girlfriend...she liked that word.

Hearing that made Pearl widely grin from side to side.  
"That's great! You're great, i'm great, we're great!"

That same night the duos slept together in Pearl's bedroom all nice and cozy in her king sized bed, for a king-- or queen. Talking about lovey dovey things and what they saw in eachother to fall in love. Whether it be Marina's laugh that gives Pearl life or even just the cute little things Pearl does when she sees cute little fishies in a pond while going out for walks with Marina.  
"Marina, i love you so much, you don't even know." Pearl placed her hand on Marina's cheek and caressed it, it was soft.. so squishy.  
"I love you too Pearlie, so much." She replied back as she snuggled against Pearl's chest.  
-The two were super-dup comfortable under the sheets all snuggled up. [wish that were me]  
"Goodnight Mar."  
"Goodnight Pearlie."  
Pearl placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's forehead and slowly started to doze off.

 

The next morning Pearl woke up and stretched on her bed. But when she opened her eyes and realized,.. Marina wasn't laying next to her in bed. She jolted up and jumped out of bed, Marina wasn't the type to wake up and not tell Pearl, never,.. she would always tells her.. she checked Marina's room but she wasn't there, bathroom, still no sign. She went to the living room and the kitchen and no sign of Marina still. Pearl started to internally panic, her heart dropped. She left without a word, no trace, no note, not even a message through her contacts. This started to worry the hell out of Pearl, this was so unlike Marina to do something like that.. then she noticed. Her phone was on the floor.. she picked it up, it had a huge crack on it, she tried to turn it on but it wouldn't budge. She looked up from the phone and at the door, it was slightly creaked open, the rug near the door was a mess, not to mention a few other stuff that looked like it got knocked down. Books, CDs, magazines, a few ornaments, and a picture portrait..  
“What the fuck happened..?"

Pearl walked up to the portrait and picked it up, it was a picture of Pearl and Marina that they took once they became famous idols and released their new album, Pearl's arm was draped around Marina's neck while Marina was hugging Pearl around her waist. Both smiling gleefully with confidence.

 

"Marina?.."

 

[To Be Continued..]


	2. Where's Marina?! ~ Operation; Find and Save Marina.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter they finally talk about the situation and figure out what to do to save Marina.
> 
>  
> 
> Just read it, its a lot to explain for a summary,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screams heres the second chapter, its really long so yeah,, it was kinda rushed towards the end as well but ya know, tell me what yall think, n' as always i hope you enjoy.
> 
> leaving kudos would be nice too, itll make me happy

[Previously;]

"Goodnight Mar."  
"Goodnight Pearlie."  
Pearl placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's forehead and slowly started to doze off.

 

The next morning Pearl woke up and stretched on her bed. But when she opened her eyes and realized,.. Marina wasn't laying next to her in bed. She jolted up and jumped out of bed, she checked Marina's room but she wasn't there, bathroom, still no sign. She went to the living room and the kitchen and no sign of Marina still. Pearl started to internally panic, her heart dropped. She left no note, not even a message through her contacts. This started to worry the hell out of Pearl, this was so unlike Marina to do something like that.. then she noticed. Her phone was on the floor.. she picked it up, it had a huge crack on it, she tried to turn it on but it wouldn't budge. She looked up from the phone and at the door, it was slightly creaked open, the rug near the door was a mess, not to mention a few other stuff that looked like it got knocked down. Books, CDs, magazines, a few ornaments, and a picture portrait..  
“What the fuck happened..?"

Pearl walked up to the portrait and picked it up, it was a picture of Pearl and Marina that they took once they became famous idols and released their new album. 

 

"Marina?.."

[Present;]

Pearl clutched the portrait in her hands, shaking. She was confused, scared and currently in panic. She had no idea what happened to Marina, she tried her best to figure out what would happen but her brain is working faster then she can even catch up to it, for the first time.., Her mind went to kidnap, assault, even rape. She started to think that Marina suddenly left her because she didn't love her, and as always she was find small excuses like, 'I'm so ugly! Maybe that's why she left!' , or 'I'm a horrible person!'. Which she realized she was being stupid for thinking that since the evidence in front of her looked very clear. It looked like a fucking tornado flew around the room! [tee-hee]. All Pearl could assume was she got kidnapped, but why? For what cost?.. it could have been with the issue of that guy she beat up.. or maybe some obsessed Marina fans? Oh god..Pearl did not want to imagine what could happen to her. She just prayed to the lords she was okay. But now she needed help, fast.  
"Fuck! What to dooooo? Ughh!" Pearl was basically on the brink of having meltdown at this point, but, suddenly she had an idea. She could contact the squid sisters! If she remembered correctly Callie had mentioned something about Marie being a tech geek, just like Marina. Since the two duos were close to eachother they already knew that Callie and Marie worked for the New Squidbeak Splatoon, she might even get some help from the rest of the agents.  
Pearl rushed to her room and grabbed her phone, she sent a quick message and prayed that they weren’t busy with anything.

‘Yo callie! I know we haven’t talked in a while but something bad really happened! Can you and yo cous come over?? I’ll explain everything once you guys get here.’

___________________________________

 

“Hey Cal, maybe when you finally get that break we should go to the New Albacore Hotel! I hear it’s really good.” Saying that made her cousin place her finger on her chin and think about it.

“We’ll see about that, I need to know the dates on when I finish recording and such, but of course we can go!” She returned a warm smile to her cousin, her expression changed quickly when her phone suddenly vibrated.  
“A message from Pearl?” Marie peeked onto her phone, they both read the message and looked at eachother with a face of worry at the same time.

Callie quickly responded with a ‘We’ll be there right away, just sit tight!’ After grabbing her jacket and dashing out the door with her cousin.  
__________________________________

 

Pearl was pacing back and fourth on the living room, thinking, where could have possibly Marina went? She knows she’s not being useful just sitting there and thinking to herself but she really had no idea what to do, calling the agents was her last resort.  
“Maybe I should have never beaten that guy up..” Pearl suddenly blurted out until she heard her knocking on her door, as she went to open it she noticed that everything that was tipped over was still on the ground. She scoffed and ignored it, she opened the door for the sisters.  
“Pearl! We came here as fast as we could!” Both walked in and took a look around the trashed living room.  
“I-I was gonna pick up the mess but I was just so—..” Marie interrupted. “Nevermind that! What happened here? And where’s Marina?”

Pearl fiddled with her fingers for moment until she sighed and finally spoke up.  
“Well, I honestly have no idea.. Me and Marina fell asleep last night with no problems, until I woke up and she wasn’t next to me! I checked her room, checked the bathroom, checked the kitchen and I even checked the living room but she was no where to be found..all i have is her cracked phone..” Callie and Marie stared at Pearl with their eyes widen.  
“What do you mean?..” Callie asked, still in shock.  
“I mean I have no idea what happened to Marina! I’m scared and I’m worried.. what if they do bad stuff to her!”  
“Hey, Hey, Hey! We can’t be thinking like this now, first we need to look around and find some good evidence that could help us with this.” Pearl slowly nodded, she sighed deeply and rubbed her temples.

“We could start with this.” Callie chirped up from the kitchen where she somehow got there without anyone noticing. She pointed at a list, a groceries list. Pearl looked at her in confusion, thinking she was being dumb or some shit. “What does a groceries list have to do with any of this?..” Pearl asked with just a fluff of annoyance.  
“Weeell, think about it, if there’s a grocery list who’s most likely to go out and get groceries? Marina right? So what if—“  
“Something happened to her while she was going out?” Marie blurted out. This made things even more uneasy for Pearl. Her stomach turned. She suddenly rushed to the fridge and stared at the list, it called for Eggs, Milk, Bread, Butter, Bottled Water, Ice cream and a cake for ‘Pearlie’ as it stated on the list. She flung the door of the fridge open and gazed at it, they were missing exactly what she wrote down, if not they could be running out.. so it could be true...knowing something super bad could have happened to Marina while she went out. Pearl’s stomach went uneasy again. 

"Okay guys, we can't start to panic now, we have to do something fast. How about we go to our house? Marie is geek, she'll know what to do! She's great with tech stuff and science-y stuff!" Callie blurted out while picking up a few of the discarded objects that fell on the ground and placing them back where they belonged, unless they were broken; then she'd throw em away after. Marie scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I'm not a geek..I'm an enthusiast.." She pinched Callie's cheek and pulled it, then she let it go, making her cousin whine and rub her cheek.  
"Marina used to say that.. all the time.. every time i'd call her a tech geek., Heh.." Pearl suddenly said with a weak chuckle, making it sound like she won't ever see Marina again. Marie looked at Callie and Callie gave her a look of worry on her face, Marie placed her hand on Pearl's shoulder making the shorter girl look up to her. "It's too early to give up now Pearl, get your head in the game. We have a lot to do, and a lot to investigate."  
"She's right Pearl. Don't give up just yet!" Callie grinned brightly, making Pearl crack a smile just a bit.  
"Now, let's get down to business."

__________________________________

After arriving to the Squid Sister's home Callie sat Pearl down on their huge couch and offered her a cup of tea, she said it would calm her nerves down. Pearl nodded slowly and watched Callie prepare her cup of tea though her attention snapped at Marie when she walked out of her room with a walkie-talkie in her hand. "Hey Callie, do you have any idea about Agent 3's whereabouts?" Callie hummed. "I think she's hanging out with the new agent, they had a sleep-over i think."  
"New agent?" Marie questioned, making Callie turn around and roll her eyes. "Ya know, the octo-girl? The one who saved the world with Pearl and Marina from that Tar-Tar guy? They told us the whole story Marie did you forget.." Marie pouted slightly in embarrassment. "N-No, i just needed my memory refreshed, that's all! Anyways it'll be good if shes with 3, we could use her help too." Callie made a doubtful pout while bringing the cup of tea to Pearl. "Here you go Pearl, it's Chamomile Tea, i heard it's good for stress. I always make mugs of these for Marie when she's stressed." Pearl mumbled a thank you while blowing away some of the steam from the tea.  
Marie suddenly pressed a button on her walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Calling all agents, Calling all agents, this is an emergency i need all agents to report to my residence immediately for an important mission. I repeat, this is an emergency i need all agents to report to my residence immediately for an important mission, including you Sheldon. And if agent 8 is there with you guys bring her too ASAP." Marie sighed deeply, there was gonna be lots to do when the mission starts.. "Ugh, why did we agree to use these walkie-talkie again?" Marie's calm expression turned into an annoyed one, she grumbled. It was Agent 4."For emergencies you dummy! It's faster to communicate this way when something is urgent! Now get over here before i smack that sass outta you!" 4 mumbled a "Yes ma'am.." through the line before closing her talkie, soon the others following and agreeing as well. 

"You guuuys.. i think you should see this, especially you Pearl.." Callie again disappeared into her room a while ago without anyone noticing and came back with her computer showing a post from squitter announcing something about a royal wedding, although this time is so modern for royale weddings... Pearl stared at it confusedly. "What's this have to do with anything?" Callie pointed at the imaged of two dark figures, who she guessed seemed to be whoever is getting married. "Look very closely at the girl in silhouette. I may be wrong but she scarily looks just like Marina.." Marie doubted that deeply for some reason. "What if it's just a normal octoling?" Callie tilted her head and stared at Marie as if she was slow. "A normal teen octoling is not that tall. And look at her tentacles, they're not the same size as agent 8's. And look at the caption, 'a tall looking exotic girl'." Pearl's ears perked up. "That's what they call Marina!" She suddenly blurted out. "But..doesn't inkopolis already know about Marina and all?.. " Marie stated;. "Maybe inkopolis, but not here. Look at the address, although its still in the state radius of inkopolis it's super far., it's about 5 hours or so.. " Pearl set down her cup on the coffee table and clutched her hands into fists. "They took her that far, huh?.."  
"Sounds like we're doing to have an adventure from here." Marie replied while Callie was nodding her head.

The doorbell rang and Callie yelled "I'll get it!" she opened it up and there stood all the agents, Sheldon wasn't there yet, maybe he was running late. "The agents are here, Marie!" Marie turned around to face everyone. "Guys, i have some news to tell you."  
Pearl sighed as she gave Agent 8 a serious look. "Hachi come here.., i don't think you'll take this as well as everyone else.." Being as far as an adoptive daughter by Pearl and Marina [thats what hachi called herself since they took so much care of her and sometimes even called them moms by accident but soon the duo didn't even mind.] it was believable that the young Agent won't take the news so lightly.

_________________________________

Marie started to explain the issue that happened with Marina and Pearl, "That's horrible news.." muttered 4 [Valor]. "Isn't there something we can do?" 3 [Iida] questioned the group. "Marie and I are assuming that they kidnapped Marina and took her here." Callie passed around her laptop to the agents so they could observe the post they saw earlier. "That's so far.." Valor furrowed her eyebrows, she continued. "But a royal wedding? Ain't it a bit too modern for that? We're not in the old times anymore.. " Iida shook her head. "It might be some rich jackass that want's to make a wedding more extra then it already is. You know, *those* type of people. As the agents were conversing about the situation Hachi was trembling in Pearl's arm after she heard that. "M-Marina..why would they take her?.. What did she ever do to anyone except being a wonderful person, even as a mother figure!" Hachi's teary eyes darted over towards Pearl, as if she was waiting for a response from her. Big beads of tears rolling down her cheeks; her vision immediately blurry, quiet sobbing went to angry cursing as she buried herself on Pearl's chest and tugged on her shirt, crying to her mother figure, imaging all sorts of problems that could have happened to Marina. This caused her to cry even harder. Pearl wrapped her arms around Hachi and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Watching as her daughter cried for the first time, the girl who would always was a gentle look on her face was now broken down. Pearl's heart felt swollen, for Marina, her throat was clogged because of her daughter, even though she didn't want to cry, even though she said mulitple times it would be okay, Pearl couldn't help it; her throat felt closed as tears from her own eyes started to dribble down her cheek and mixed with her daughter's who she was holding close.  
It hurt Iida to just watch Hachi sit there and cry, although she couldn't do much.. she walked up beside Hachi and gently rubbed her back in circles. Callie was pretty sensitive too, she felt like she was on the verge to cry, she was basically fanning her eyes. Who knew that one person crying like this could cause everyone to be sad. Callie hurried over to her kitchen closet and grabbed a fresh box of tissues from there. She offered them to Pearl and Hachi, and of course one for herself. Marie didn't want to feel useless, she walked over to Pearl and started rubbing and patting her back just like 3 was doing for 8. "Do you two need a moment..?" Marie questioned, but carefully. Pearl sniffed while cleaning up her nose with the tissue and wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "N-No..I know Hachi needed to release that." She hugged her daughter closer who was about done with her angry crying, and now she was just clutched against Pearl's chest with her tissue, wiping her tears and sniffing quietly. "You can continue." Pearl quietly stated. "Thank you. Sheldon isn't here yet, he messaged me he was a bit busy at Ammo Knights today. New ink weapons release and all. But he told me he has the best state-of-the-art bus for us to travel. It has about everything anyone needs to go traveling, as well as he did mention he did some technical adjustments, here and there.. Who knows? Sheldon is mysterious but he's very smart and always prepared." Everyone nodded in agreement. "So everyone, get home, get some rest. Prepare your bags with extra clothing just in case, entertainment and such. 5 hours may sound fast to some of you but we're going to be in a private bus, for buses it may take a little longer to get where you want to reach."

________________________________________

 

After that conversation everyone had agreed with Marie and went on home. Pearl and Hachi decided to walk their way home, though Hachi was feeling weak in her legs. She started to lean on Pearl during their walk. "Hachi? What's wrong?" Pearl asked placing her hand on her shoulder, "Do you want me to give you a piggyback ride?" Hachi silently nodded. Pearl obliged and crouched down for her, Hachi hopped on her her back and draped her arms over her neck. Pearl stood back up and put her hands behind to support her. She was small but very strong, then Pearl had continued her way home.

 

______

 

Pearl laid on her king sized bed, her body spread open, while she was wide awake. She couldn't sleep at all, not without Marina. Her room felt so empty, her bed felt empty, her heart felt empty. She tossed and turned on her bed, until finally she got up and sighed deeply. She just wanted to see Marina.. Pearl suddenly looked at her groin, maybe she could-- No! Pearl made a disgusted face,it helps relieve stress and all but she was never, it would be so weird... and- just not right. She grabbed her phone from her nightstand, she suddenly pressed on her gallery icon without notice and started to go through all her pictures with Marina; pictures when she first met her, reactions from Marina when she saw Pearl's mansion, she even recorded a video reaction of Pearl holding a brand new set of mint green headphones as a gift for Marina, her reaction was so cute; and priceless.

Pearl played the video, she was holding the gift and walking towards Marina while she was in the kitchen preparing curry as it seems. Pearl gently called out Marina's name in a cute way, Marina turned around while replying with a "Yes, Pearlie?" and then suddenly noticed the gift on her hand and the little note saying 'For Marina <3'. Marina at first didn't believe it, "F-For me? You're joking.." Pearl shook her head. "I'm not, i would never joke. It's for you. I saw you ogling these once, so i got you the newest model." Suddenly marina gently took the gift ever so quietly and slowly, she stared at it for a moment until she felt tears welling up in her eyes, she sniffed and wipes her beads that formed so quickly. "P-Pearl.. You're so nice..why would you even get this for m-me?" she stared at her in a confused but cute way while balling her eyes out. "You deserve it, you work very hard every day. Also you're my best friend why wouldn't i?" Pearl winked playfully but only marina could see it since the camera was in first person. "Oh Pearlie!" Marina basically tossed herself on Pearl and started hugging her tightly, she switched the camera mode to face-front, and now you could see Marina crying on Pearl and peppering gentle kisses on her forehead while crying loudly and thanking Pearl, Marina is super sensitive.

Pearl smiled to herself at the video, she didn't notice a few stray tears coming. She wiped them away but she knew there was more to come, she started to swipe to more pictures, sometimes Pearl took so many pictures, sometimes dumb pictures of her bothering Marina, sometimes pictures of her spoiling Marina, sometimes some cute ass pictures of them two, and probably lots of videos that are suppose to be memes. Pearl softly chuckled to herself, wiping the rest of the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Pearl thought to herself being dumb for looking at all pictures, she made it feel like she was dead. She wasn't but she was in trouble, who knows whats going on wherever she is. Anything could happen. 

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard knocking on her door, it slowly creaked open as it was Hachi on the other side. "Hachi, why are you awake? Couldn't sleep too, huh.." she said so quietly but Hachi nodded. Pearl opened her arms to the other girl as she shyly came into the embrace. "I miss Marina too.. don't you worry. I'll do whatever it takes to get Marina back, if i have to fight, if i have to climb, if i have to try again and again, even if i'll badly hurt myself till death. I will bring her back." Hachi shook her head. "Please.. don't say that. I'm almost losing Marina.. i don't wanna lose you too.." Pearl cupped Hachi's cheeks and squished them together to grab her attention. "Nobody is losing anybody! We're gonna save Marina and figure out whoever the hell that guy is! Ya hear me?" Hachi nodded gently. "Good." Pearl loosen the grip and peppered some kisses around her face."Now, try and get some sleep at least, if you can't maybe you can video chat with Agent 3 like you always do." She snapped her head at her mother. "I-I don't always chat with 3!" Pearl sucked her teeth and puckered her lips at her while tilting her head. [girrrrrl if u dont] "Girl you know damn well--" Hachi then cut her off. "Shhhh! Nooooo.." Pearl shook her head at her. "Shaking my head, if you like her why don't you just tell her?" The other girl pouted gently while fiddling with her fingers. "I'm scared..that she won't like me back.."  
Pearl sighed deeply. "I really wanna have a family convo about this but i also really wanna try and get some rest, and you should too. How bouts we talk about this in the morning during breakfast?" Hachi mumbled a "Sure."  
"Great, goodnight sweetheart. Try and get some rest." Hachi gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and scurried off to her room. Pearl sighed softly as she set her phone down on her nightstand to charge. "Crabby, put an alarm for 7 o'clock AM. And note down to have an important conversation with my daughter." Crabby was the assistant in her phone, [Siri, Cortana, Alexa, etc] you could apparently give your assistance a new name if you have the newest model so Pearl decided to go with Crabby, it was silly and cute. Her phone responded back in agreement and obligated. "Now, time to try and get some sleep.." Pearl tossed herself on the comfort of her bed, she quietly sucked her teeth; it would have been 10x more comfier if Marina was there.. she sighed deeply and tried her best to doze off.

 

_____________________

The next morning Pearl woke up quiet irritated, why? Well, Pearl never wakes up this early, she always woke up around 11AM in the morning when she didn't work, Marina was the one who always woke up super early; probably because of her Octarian hours.. she's so used to them, but, lucky her they didn't have to go to work for a while so there wouldn't be any complications; but it didn't change the fact that she had to wake up, prepare breakfast and pack up some belongings to the trip-- and have that talk with Hachi. Pearl hopped out of bed, brushed her teeth, freshen herself up. She walked up to Hachi's room and knocked first, then she creaked the door open.  
"Hachi? Time to get up." She responded with a tiny groan and stretching her body around the bed. "Get freshened up, i'll make some breakfast." Pearl hurried back to the kitchen, she suddenly remembered they didn't have much to cook breakfast with... "Damn.. I'm gonna have to improvise.."  
It wasn't easy but after scavenging for ingredients Pearl finally got around the wall and got some pancake batter, she tossed some blueberries into the mix and started flippin' some jacks. She went on to multi-tasking and started to slow fry some bacon on a pan. She put two big jacks on each plate, then on the side she added the bacon strips. Pearl stared at her cooking and it seemed soo... plain.., she looked at her fridge once more and found a block of chocolate. She wondered why it was there.. [probably marina trynna be a pro chef and make expensive pastries for pearlie] she chopped the blocks into pieces and melted them into a tiny pot with some heavy cream to make a chocolate syrup. After leaving the chocolate to melt she put some coffee to brew. "Ah! Can't forget the whipped cream!" Pearl rushed to the fridge again and grabbed the can of whipped cream, she shook it a few times and then sprayed a swirl on both plates of pancakes before putting it back in the fridge. "Hachi! Breakfast is almost done!" She called out, she heard the faucet close and light footsteps walking towards the kitchen. 8 stared at her mother in confusion. "You made all this? Wow.. i didn't know you could cook." Pearl walked over to the dinning table and places the plates down. "Well... since Marina is the one to always cook-- or mostly, ya know, i don't even cook." Pearl walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the pot with melted chocolate, she returned back to delicately pour the syrup on the pancakes. Hachi was bascially drooling on herself.. all that food looked so scrumptious, Pearl went back to put the pot in the sink. Then she finally grabbed her mug of coffee and as well as a glass of orange juice for Hachi and placed it on her side. She was already chowing down, pearl couldn't help but to chuckle at her when she muffled a thank you with her face stuffed. Pearl didn't want to wait either she started to chow down on her food as well. 

_______________

"Wow! That was so good, when did you learn to cook?" Hachi asked in a very curious way. Pearl stared at her for a moment and tapped her chin. "Weell.. if i remember.. when i was a little squid my dad would always cook some fresh food at home. He didn't like to buy fast food too much so even if i wanted a hamburger he would make it at home with fresh ingredients. And since we were pretty rich my dad would always go to those expensive deli marts with all sorts of food."  
The other girl blinked a few times. "Wooow.."  
"Mhm, so i'm grateful for that, ya know growing up healthy and all. So then i don't have to feel guilty if i enjoy a slice of cake." Hachi snorted quietly.  
"Oh, i almost forgot, about that talk.. do you still want to have it?" Hachi thought about it for a moment.. "It's like, i kinda wanna have it but then i don't.." Pearl sighed. "Well even if you don't or will, let me just say this. I know it's hard having a crush on someone, and feeling like they don't like you back. But you have to try at least, and believe in yourself. If you get rejected don't get caught up on it.. i know you love hanging out with 3 and all that. And besides, i kinda think 3 digs you, i mean she's always looking at you in a certain way, like if you're a snack she's been craving." Pearl grinned devilishly at her. "Shhhh!" her face immediately flushing a deep red. She groaned and crossed her arms while she huffed her cheeks. "Chill! I'm only playin' around kiddo!" Pearl chuckled softly. "Now could you do me a favor and do the dishes?" Hachi obliged and grabbed the plates from the table and went on to the kitchen. Pearl just sat there and sipped the rest of her coffee while scrolling through squitter and all.

Going back to that same post where Marina's silhouette's was, but she started to think for a moment. What if it wasn't marina at all? What if it's all just a coincidence? What if it really wasn't her and Marina is held captive somewhere? What if the guy planning the wedding is all part of his plan? What if Marina changes her mind and she doesn't love Pearl anymore? What if Marina gets harassed or even raped? What if Marina gets brainwashed? Or worst, sanitized?! Pearl clutched her eyes closed and rubbed them. She groaned, she didn't want all these images in her mind but she couldn't help it.. she got snapped back to reality when Hachi sat back down. "Hey Mom.. if Marina got kidnapped why don't we just call the police or something?"

"Well.. i kinda panicked so i just called Callie and Marie, besides they saved the zapfish a bunch of times and we saved the world. I guess believed our little group would be fine to do this. Besides if we called the police.. they would most likely keep Marina as hostage and even kill her if needed to.." Pearl took a deep breathe. "So, i guess we just have to watch them from afar. And see what'll Marie tell us to do, since she and Sheldon are the smart ones around here. Just as smart as Marina."  
Hachi sighed. "I guess we really are doing this.." Pearl nodded. "It may not be extreme as fighting all those bosses but.. there's a life being risked. And that person is very special to us, and super important to us." Hachi nodded at Pearl's statement. Soon Pearl had received a message from Marie, message saying that they'll be leaving soon at 8 o'clock sharp, and to make sure everyone arrived there by that time and everyone should wear some comfortable clothes and even bring extra if they need too. Entertainment as well if anyone gets bored. Pearl immediately informed 8 about it, she was already packing-- pfft. Pearl better hurry and start packing her own stuff as well. Maybe bring her 3DS.. Maguro Bros will be fun for pass time, or maybe Pocket Monsters? Meh, she'll bring her travel case with her cartridges.

Finally once the two were ready and all packed up they locked the door of their house making sure the lights and such were turned off, then they both walked off to Marie's house.

 

________________________________________

Once they arrived they were greeted with Callie and Marie arguing about the routes and which one they should take.  
"No, no! See this one has a lot of construction sites we should go over to this one!"  
'But Marie that one is longer!"  
"Shhh, Callie! I know what i'm doing, it may be a longer road but after we pass the construction we and go right back to that street that connects."  
"Oohhhh! I see now! You're so smart Marie."  
"You just gotta improvise sometimes cous."

Both looked over at Pearl and Hachi who came in time.  
"Guys! You're here just in time!" Callie belted out excitedly. "Where's the rest of the crew?" Pearl spoke out. "Well they should be here by now, Sheldon is already in the bus, he's just doing some mandatory checks around. Makin' sure the bus won't break down or anything." Pearl and Hachi silently Ooo'd out. "But if you guys want we can take a look around the bus." they both agreed happily. They walked into the cousin's a garage, it almost looked like a storage room. [tee-hee] It was super big and spacey as well. Marie led the two inside the bus, it was big in the outside but it looked even bigger in the inside. Both looked around in awe. The bus is super luxurious, the chairs were on the side of the bus instead of taking up the all the space as other buses. It was very tech-y too that's for sure. "If you guys didn't know, we can actually fit a car in the truck of the bus." Hachi's eyes open widenly. "You did what??" Marie laughed heartily, from the others expression.  
"Yup, that's why the bus is so tall! The car is very important for this mission, and Pearl; this car is for you to use to save Marina. So keep that in mind. But yes, this is the bus." Marie finished up as Sheldon walked up to her. "Everything seems to be in tip-top shape Marie, although the bus needs some fuel." She hummed. "Here, take my credit card and pass by the gas station when we're on the go." Sheldon took the card and replied with a "Yes, ma'am." then went back up to the bus, but quickly returned and asked a quick question. "Miss Marie, would now be the time to insert the vehicle?" Marie looked over and nodded. "Yes, Sheldon, although let's show Pearl. C'mere." Marie waved Pearl outside of the garage. With a press of a single button the opening space for the sport car opened up. Then came in Sheldon slowly backing up a car that Pearl has never seen in her life.. her mouth was agape. It was so mesmerizing, as a person like herself who really enjoys supercars and sports cars since she was a little squid.. Marie walked over and put her finger under Pearl's chin to close her mouth. "Don't droll on yourself. This, is the Lykan Hypersport. One of the fastest cars, i mean there could be more, but this car is really fast. Let me tell you, my make-up almost flew off when Callie was doing the test drive. But yes, you'll be using this car."  
The car was matte black with glowing red outlines, matching the inside as well. Pearl stared at her as if she was playin' around but nope, her face was as serious as her job. "R-Really? This is just like the car from that one movie-!.. And in all those vehicle genre video games i play.." Sheldon walked out of the car after parking it and closed that big ol' trunk. "Pearl have you ever driven a sports car before?" Sheldon asked. "Well, no. Only in video games." Sheldon chuckled softly. "Well i'd say that's good enough! If you at least have some knowledge about sports cars you'll be just fine!" Pearl didn't think he'd be right but.. who knows Sheldon is too smart for his own good.  
_______________________________

 

After a while everyone finally arrived, they all boarded the bus and drove off. Marie stood up to do a quick announcement. "The bus needs some fuel in order to drive all that so Sheldon is gonna stop by a gas station, if you guys want you can go buy some snacks or whatever for the trip." Callie and Agent 3 grinned at each -other as thought about all the sweets they would buy.  
Once at the rest stop [Wawa *coughs] everyone seemed to hop off the bus and went on to grab some snacks, drinks or even just a soda, the store was big enough it even looked like a store. But finally they all hopped back on the bus, especially the agents with bags of candy and chips. "Callie lay off the sweets.."  
"Fight me, Marie."  
"I'll snatch your wig."  
"Bitch, i'll smack your make-up off."  
Marie groaned and rolled her eyes. "I'll deal with you later." Callie stuck her tongue out at her and went back to chewing on her chocolate bar.  
"Anyways, everyone, while the bus is filling up with fuel. We can discuss the plan me and Sheldon thought about, so it's time to get serious for now. We only have one plan. Once we arrived i'll be snooping around in daylight to watch around the area. See if we can find Marina and all. It's confirmed to be her, they took a picture of the mansion when Marina was seemingly being walked inside of it." Marie stepped to the side and allowed a holographic screen pop up, the picture on squitter of the mansion popped up. Everyone squinted at it. "Where's Marina?" Pearl squinted hard until it felt like she was closing her eyes instead. Marie pulled out a pointed rod out of who knows where, and circled a tiny little area on the screen. "See that tiny little dot? That's her, that's Marina." Pearl furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait wha-...?" Suddenly the screen cropped 4x into the pixel of Marina, it scanned and out came an actual picture of Marina from Off the Hook while the screen reads in big green letters "MATCH". The plan is simple, we take a while to scan the area in daylight, Me and the other agents will walk in as guests joining the party when dusk falls. When we walk in we'll place this tiny gadget bead on different sections of the mansion to scan the inside, the bead and only can so much so that's why we must use four of them. Unlike the one Pearl is going to use, it's about the size of her palm. But she's going to be placing those on the rooftop. Pearl snapped her head at her. "Roof?!" Marie nodded. "Yes Pearl, roof. I know you're good at acrobatics so you'll be fine, plus Sheldon is gonna put you up with all his amazing gear and his gadgets, they'll help you lots, you'll be A-Okay!" Pearl looked nervous thinking about all that. "Pearl pay attention, this is your time to shine." Pearl immediately looked back up at Marie and her screen, a model of Pearl came out in a T-pose position with all the gear she was going to wear, they were all a pasty white, matching Pearl's hair color. "You're going to be equipped with thermal goggles," They looked like normal goggles for skiing but at the same time they were still all tech-ish. "of course as the name itself, it'll help you see if there's anyone in your area. Your next gadget are this Graviton Boots-- which doesn't mean you can fly, it just means you're very lightweight. So it'll be great for escaping and such, as well as if you somehow fall you can land perfectly without getting inflicted with pain." Marie took a breathe and then pointed at the 'Emperor's' jacket, [kinda lookin like the jacket from the emperor gear] she stared at it for a moment. "I actually don't know what this one does but i'm sure it'll be helpful for you to glide or something, i mean this jacket is pretty big. I guess it's just for show-.." Pearl stared at it for a moment, they looked super fresh to her. "Now the last gadget is these Shock Gloves, these guys deal about 1,300,000 volts- On its highest setting, your settings are Low, Medium, High and Full charge. I recommend to leave it on Medium, that's enough to leave someone unconscious for a long while, another thing, the gloves have sharp claws; these are suppose to be used for climbing and combat if need. Be VERY careful, they claws are super sharp as they can easily cut through many materials, wood, cement, glass, etc." Pearl stared at the whole outfit, it was all breathtaking. And she was gonna be able to use it, as well as the sport car! Pearl was going to have to think about all this for a long while..  
"Once you get geared up you have reach the rooftop and place the scanner on top. Sheldon will be in the bus with me and once the whole mansion is scanned he'll tell you exactly where Marina is and whatever you have to have to look out for. Find the room, sneak into the window, use the claw to cut a big enough circle for you to fit in and find her. Then get out and escape the zone. The car will be ready for you even if you won't need it. Nobody knows how this guy will act, he could bring out a rocket launcher for all we know. But my gut tells me he'll send a bunch of his own men to chase you down when you escape. So be prepared for anything, everyone clear on the plan? Questions, comments, concerns?"  
Everyone nodded agreeing on the plan. "Great, now we can all chill until the time comes."

___________________

 

"You think Pearl will be okay doing all that?" Callie asked with concern. "Of course, Pearl is strong. And she is willing to do anything to get Marina back, and us too."  
"Well if you say so.." Callie glanced over at Pearl who was staring out of the window; looking concerned and concentrated. She keep repeating what kind of scene would happen if she failed to save Marina, what would she do? She shook her head to get that image out of her head. No negative thinking, she repeated in her mind. She can't blow her chance.

[To be continued..]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm my head hurts and my hands won't stop shaking.  
> anyways what do yall think is gonna happen.
> 
> stay tuned for more, gracias for reading
> 
>  
> 
> also them errors and mistakes, tell me


	3. Don't Blow Your Chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pearl is a big gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i worked hard and made it a lil organized as well,
> 
>  
> 
> ty for reading, tell me what you think about the story
> 
>  
> 
> stay tuned for next time

About a few hours had passed and they still needed more to go until they arrived to the city where Marina was being held captive. This bothered Pearl to no end, but Marie did assure her the wedding wouldn't start until later that night. The schedule and all was posted on squitter. "They updated the info about the wedding. I think the city is called Sting-Ray somethin'. It may not even be a city, doesn't look like one at all.. it kinda looks like a.. suburban area. Except for that one big house on the map." Callie pointed while sticking her bottom lip out. "But, i could be wrong, who am i to judge?" Marie furrowed her eyes and switched her attention from the TV screen in their tour bus to Callie's phone. "Wait..Callie, this has to be the mansion. I mean look at it! It's the tallest building there. But i think you're right about the suburbs part, there's probably a city, somewhere.." Marie opened her hand and gestured Callie to hand over her phone for her to observed the posts. They had the schedule, the time, the place, what was required to go to the party and all. "They are really going all out on this wedding. The party starts at nine o'clock pm, sharp. The schedule starts as the walk-in, greeting, explanation of the party, then it just says 'Free' at 9:40 till 10:25. Then the next is 'Beginning of Wedding' until the end which is at 12:34. And theeen again- 'Free' till' like.. 2 in the morning." Callie blew a raspberry hearing that. "Wow, that wedding is gonna be a long time. Bet they're only going to it for the free expensive drinks and food." Marie nodded. "Or even to see who the bride is." Callie pouted. "Poor Marina.. she didn't deserve this.." 

 

Marie nodded in agreement with her cousin. "That's why we're doing this, i'm hoping this plan goes simple, straight forward and in order." Her cousin raised her eyebrows. "Hm, i wonder why we didn't contact the police. I bet everyone was thinking the same thing as i am.." Callie nodded to herself. "I also bet they were thinking that it's a bad idea as well." The other girl furrowed her eyebrows and stared at her cousin. "Bad idea? How?" Marie sighed deeply.

"Well think about it like this cous, if we immediately call the police after what we figured out what happened to Marina, it would take a long process of investigating and all that jazz. They'd have to look around every little area around the house or atmosphere and even ask the neighbors if they know anything about the situation if they don't have enough info too. Then it wouldn't take long until they post the issue in social media and on the news, posters everywhere n' stuff. And as you know, social media flies like a bird. Soon everyone would know about the situation, and an idol? People would go nuts." Marie chuckled at her last statement, not like a hilarious one but more of a disappointed one..

"And the culprit? They'll go mad." Callie innocently blink at all what her cousin explained. "Oh.. why would they be mad?" Marie narrowed her eyes, then she remembers, her cousin almost takes everything seriously. "No.. No, no. Cal, mad as in, they'll go crazy about the situation. Cause they know they're in trouble."  
"Ooooh! Pftt, i get it now." Callie rolled her eyes, she felt stupid she couldn't comprehend with something so simple. "But like, if they know they're in trouble what would they do?" Marie placed a finger on her chin and thought about it for a moment. "Well, they would do anything to avoid going to jail, like, anything. That means they would even keep her hostage and use her as ransom. Probably demanding a get-away helicopter. If he doesn't get what he wants everything will get out of hand and it might result to him killing Marina." Callie's face grew pale hearing that. "But, that's if anyone starts panicking and call the police. See, i have my ways, i can contact the police and discreetly; tell them about the situation. They'll follow by being stealthy in the mission. If we go by the plan, play it safe and sly, we'll be just fine."

 

"God.. imagined if the mission went downhill." Marie shook her head when her cous replied. "Oh girl, don't even mention that. We just need to be smart about it. Not doing any reckless jazz. And we all know, Pearl is pretty reckless.. but i've told her a few times what would happen if she did."  
"Well, let's hope she sticks with it."

 

___________________________________________  
[Early-Afternoon]

In the luxuries of the bus everyone seems to be enjoying themselves; hanging out, chatting, playing little games, they may even watch a movie or even take a nap. As they were reminded by Sheldon earlier, you can almost do anything on the bus! But you know, apart from the fact that you aren't in your humble-abode.   
Pearl was provided a room from the many others on the bus immediately after she asked politely and of course, Marie happily allowed her friend to relax. The room wasn't as big as the one she had at home, but it was big enough for her tiny self. Meduim-sized flat screen TV too. Pearl was laying on the bed, staring into the ceiling, thinking about the whole plan and all. Jiggling her phone carefully while the TV being back-round noise, here and then her attention would shift to the TV; as if she actually gave a crap about what they were showing. It was just a random romance/comedy movie. Although Marina loved those.. Ugh, there she goes again thinking about her, not that she never wanted too. But once she thinks about Marina, she's reminded herself that she's kidnapped-- or whatever.. She just wanted to get through this mission and save her girlfriend already..  
It pained her enough she hasn't seen her pretty face all day. Pearl smiled to herself at the sudden thought of seeing Marina on her mission, would she surprise her with a gentle kiss on her neck? Well, Marina knows self-defense so that wouldn't end well for Pearl.. Maybe she should jump in like her knight in shining amour? Nah that would be too silly, but Mari would like that. She did enjoy fantasy themed things..  
The shorter squid groaned while dragging her hands over her face. She inhaled quickly and exhaled deeply, while adding a raspberry to it. Repeating to herself a bunch of times she should get some sleep but she really couldn't really get to it. She shuffled a few times before digging into her bag and grabbing her the charger with her earphones. "Maybe i can listen to some music.."

She connected her charging cable to the port closest to her and plugged in her phone, plugging in her earphones as well. Then she started to scroll through InkTube for a while until finally nothing interesting seemed to pop up for her. She started to search for chill playlists, most of them were different language .. Mari did mention she would listen to these type of songs while doing errands at home, 'sad/chill songs for when you're feeling lonely', that playlist wasn't wrong. "Fuck it, why not?" Pearl pressed on the playlist and allowed it to play, it wasn't half-bad except for the fact that most of these songs were love songs... that one line got her, "I don't wanna lose you, be without you anymore' she felt the sudden urge to cry but she ignored it. Soon her body went to exhaustion, the inkling fell asleep without even noticing.

________________________________

 

"So Sheldon, how did you plan that whole outfit for Pearl?" Marie asked leaning on the back of the drivers seat. Without his eyes leaving the road he responded. "Well, i thought it should be fashionable. Like a superhero, Pearl loves fashion and it would be great to have her test the gadgets I've made. I mean- of course I tested them myself but to see them working in action would be marvelous!" Marie nodded. "I see, interesting. I guess Pearl will almost be a superhero for Marina when she saves her." She received a chuckle from the other. "I guess you could put it that way." Marie hummed lowly, she turned her heel to walk back to Callie but she paused for a moment. "Sheldon, check-time." A swift of his wrist he checked his watch. "Almost two hours, we'll be there by about.. 6:50. "  
"That's early, good. Thank you." She turned back and walked away. 'If we keep it this way the plan shall ruin smoothly.' She thought in her head.

 

Agent 8 sat alone on one of the chairs, staring out into the window and having the same thoughts as Pearl was, minus all the romantic stuff- she was thinking about how and why Marina was kidnapped. Everyone was wondering, everyone wanted answers, everyone was eager. But no one was as eager as whoever the prick was that captured Marina. 3 already noticed how isolated 8 was, she was never this quiet before, it bothered her. She stood up and walked over to 8. "Uh, hey. Is this seat taken?" Of course it wasn't taken.. Hachi slowly turned her head to look up at the other agent, she shrugged and mumbled something that sounded like 'No.' The teal-headed inkling sat next to 8 and put a hand on her shoulder, "Look, i know you're going downhill in this situation and all that, but we're going to work hard to get Marina back.." Iida mentally smacked herself, she was horrible in these kind of stuff... but all you heard was a quiet sigh from Hachi. "I just hope she's okay..despite Pearl being chill about the situation, her mental condition won't last. She's been paranoid and all that, and i fear it'll be worst once we get there." She tiredly rubbed her eyes. "It won't be long until she gets a breakdown, or a meltdown, she might ruin the plan if she does." Iida gently rubbed her back. "Let's hope she doesn't, let's try out best to keep her stable."

____________________________________________

 

Finally, they have arrived. Not at the wedding but at the destination-, everyone seemed to stare at this tiny residence in awe. Except for Pearl, she was still asleep and boy was she having the nap of her life. All her worries went away until Agent 8 knocked on her door and flung it open, for what reason did she knock then.. "Mom! We're here!" Frighteningly Pearl shot her body up and stared at 8 for a second until blinking a few times and rubbing her eyes. Both sat in silence for a moment til Pearl hummed confusedly at her daughter. "We're here.. At Sting-Ray." Pearl raised her eyebrows and then made an expression of realization. "Wow, that was fast. That nap was hella good though." Pearl stretched her body all around and peeked through the blinds of her room. She didn't really give two shits about the place but she'd had to admit it wasn't half bad, but it mostly looked like a neighborhood for snobby, rich people. Sure Pearl was rich, but she sure as hell wasn't snobby about it. She felt her stomach turn all of a sudden, an uncomfortable feeling. "C'mon, Marie is probably gonna announce something." Pearl nodded while being pulled along by 8. Once everyone was seated Marie stood on the middle to speak. "Everyone here? Great. Soo, as you can all obviously see we have arrived to Sting-Ray. The mission starts very soon, but we still have a few hours left. Pearl and I will take up to the highest point of a building we can reach to be on the look-out and see if we spot Marina, or anything that could be useful to us. Go over your side of the mission if you'd like. Questions, Comments, Concerns?" Callie was the only one who slowly rose her hand. Marie sighed deeply and already knew what her cousin was going to ask. "No Callie, we're not going to the Mall. I don't even know where the Mall's are here, i mean it's surely bigger then what we've seen on the map. But i have no idea where it's located." Callie slowly put her hand down and pouted. The other girl groaned lowly. "Fine, if the mission goes smoothly we can figure out where the Mall is and go. But! It depends how long we take on the mission." Callie suddenly snapped her head at Pearl and pointed a finger at her while giving her a dangerous glare. "You better not fuck this up Pearl!" Pearl swatted Callie's hand away from her face. "Yo! Calm your tits pussycat!" The two ended up head-butting eachother while growling at each-other like pack of wild wolves.  
"What did you call me?!"   
"You heard me!"  
"Why i oughta!--"  
"You oughta what?! You won't do shit!"  
"I won't?!"  
"You won't. I'm not the one. You're picking the wrong fight Cal." 

"Alright, alright guys! Enough. Leave the bickering for after the mission."  
Both girls looked at each-other and scoffed. They always had these little arguments but at the end of the day they acted like it never happened.

"Anyways, you guys just sit tight and go over your side of the plan while Pearl and I go out to do our part." 

"Understood!" Everyone replied in an unison.

_______________________________________________

 

"Can't see shit from up here!" Marie rolled her eyes after removing her position on her scoped splat-charger. "Then use your binoculars, Pearl." She put up the binoculars against her eyes and gave an instant response. "Nope! Still can't see shit."  
"Wait, why did you bring your splatter-scope? Are planning to shoot someone?" She shook her head. "No, i'm just using it to scope around; cause, ya know, it's a splatterscope." Pearl's mouth formed an O. "Ooooh, so then why do i have binoculars?" Marie stayed silent for a moment and shrugged. " I don't know.. i guess just in case. When i scope in i can't really see everything in my peripheral vision, just on whichever area i'm concentrated on. So, just be on the look-out. With or without them." The other girl nodded and went back to using her binoculars, they have seemed to sat there; for what felt like hours, looking out to see if they'd get anything at all. The sun was setting already, "By my calculations, i'm guessing it's 6AM already, or more. And we still haven't found anything.." Pearl groaned lowly under her throat, she was getting impatient. She paused for a moment while looking through her binoculars, she saw a very dark-skinned familiar figure with long tentacles and teal highlights."W-Wait.. i think i see her! I think i see Marina!" Marie shot up from her position and instantly looked right into her scope and zoomed 4x times into the figure and indeed that person looked exactly like Marina, and it was Marina. Pearl's risky side started to take over, she dropped her binocular's and almost launched herself off the building to reach a rail that rides down but Marie grabbed her arm straightaway and pulled her back.

 

"What are you crazy?!" Marie hollered at her. Pearl shook her head and tried pulling her arm back. "No!" She protested. "It's fine! You said i was good at parkour stuff right? I'll be fine!" She added, then trying to go back to what she intended to do. Marie once again grabbed her arm but stood up. "Pearl! Stop! You'll only get yourself in danger and blow it for all of us!" Just like a child Pearl tried to pull her arm back with much force, she was small but very strong. Marie had to resort with using all her strength to pull her back and toss her back down, making her grunt with annoyance when her body hit the surface of the roof.  
"What the fuck are you doin'?!"  
"Pearl! What are you planning??" She snapped at the shorter inkling.  
"She's right there!"  
"Do you want to expose our positions? Even if you try to do something don't you think you'll alert everyone in the mansion and the guy behind this kidnapping phase?"  
Pearl looked up at Marie, then at Marina who was entering the mansion; then she hung her head in defeat and shook it. Disappointed in herself and her actions. Marie sighed looking at the girl like this. "Look Pearl, i understand you're desperate to save Marina, and we all are but you can't go on and do anything risky anymore. You'll hurt the plan and maybe even Marina if the plan fails to succeed. At least you know she's still okay, right? Now all we have to do is follow the plan." The other girl quietly nodded stood herself back up with the help of Marie. "Wow i really let myself go like that.." Pearl felt a sudden flow of disappointment flush in her body. "You're acting too risky now, you need to take control of that. That's gonna fuck up with the plan." Pearl nodded.   
"I know.."  
'If i don't learn how to control myself the plan will crumble into pieces, i need to calm down. I can't let my anger and desperation get to me. Don't worry Marina, we're almost there." The younger girl took a deep long breath before slowly letting it all out.

 

________________________________________________

 

After that incident the two girls had hopped back on into the bus while Marie had informed everyone about what happened and what information they got their hands into. "Okay guys, we all know what's going all now. Marina is safe and that's good. But we can't get ahead of ourselves. I'm gonna asked questions now." Marie's finger landed directly at Callie. "Quick, tell me the first step of the plan."  
Callie shot up straightaway and shuffled a bit but regained her composure. "Well, the four of us, Valor, Iida, Hachi and I; are supposed to enter the party as fake guests." Marie hummed, and then pointed her finger at Hachi, it was her turn. "We go in duos. Callie, Val, Me and Iida. The only plan for us is to walk in without causing any attention and place down those scanner beads Sheldon gave us." She mumbles a 'Good.' under her breathe and then points her finger at Pearl. "After they put down the beads I have to climb up the building and place one big one to scan the radius of the area." She responded immediately. Marie nodded; then her finger landed on Iida. "After Pearl does her part we can try and snoop around a bit to see what we can dig out, once the whole building scans you and Sheldon are going to find which room Marina is and then inform it to Pearl." Then the last one, she pointed at Val. "Once Pearl gets her info she's going to have to find the room in which Marina is and save her from there, try escape away and use the special vehicle if they have to, just in case the bad guys decide to chase them down too."  
Marie nodded a few times, agreeing on everyone. "Mhm, mhm! Good job. Now we all just have to follow the plan. Girls get your dresses ready, your make-up on point and remember your fanciness. The girl's in a suit, make sure it's not wrinkled and your hair is tied up. Make sure you smell good and remember your elegance. Don't forget to wear a bit of bling if you like. Now, hop to it." Marie clapped her hands, as signal to tell them to 'get to it.'

 

_____________________________________________________

The girls were ready, they were all dressed up and they had already left to the ball. Pearl will still equipping herself with all her gadgets. She kept tapping her chin and going over the plan repeatedly in her head, hoping she wouldn't mess up. Over-calculating.. she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder, when she looked up it was Marie staring at her with worry in her eyes. "Pearl, don't over think this too much. It'll only make it harder for you to concentrate on the plan." She nodded gently and took a deep breath. "You're right."  
"You ready? It's almost time for you." She hesitated for a moment and then she finally nodded. It wasn't until Marie heard some feedback on her radio, it was Callie. 

 

"Marie, we've placed all the beads already, they should be acting up in a few minutes from now. We have some information about the guy that we've picked up as well. His name is Marx, Marx Cumberbatch and hes 25 years old." Marie swore she heard a snort in the back-round when she mentioned that last name. "Maybe you could do some research on him and find out what's this guy about." Marie hummed in agreement. "Thanks Cal. If anything else comes up contact me." And that's immediately what Marie went to, into Sheldon's high tech computer and started searching up about this guy. A few things came up such as a wealthy family, successful business and such. But then a group of disturbing images and articles started to come up.  
'Wealthy Son From The Cumberbatch Family Was Accused For Molesting His Youngest Sister.' Marie's face scrunched up in disgust. "This is horrible.." Pearl tilted her head and walked over to whatever Marie was looking at, took her a while but she made the same face Marie had made after reading that. "What the heck!? What the hell is this guy?!"  
They both looked into it some more, '25 Year-Old Marx Cumberbatch Was Accused For Rape.' Marie shook her head at this and Pearl looked like she wanted to punch someone. "We should dig in deeper.." Although Pearl didn't want to, this could be useful to her so she nodded hesitantly.

After looking more into this guy, everything was slowly connecting into the dots. "It seems like.. this guy has continuously went to jail for all his doings. And even after he went to jail he was still able to get out because of how rich he was."  
"So..where were his parents?"  
"Well his parents are very busy so i assume they were oblivious of the situation. He manipulated his younger sibling as well, maybe threats too. But even after all that, he couldn't stay in his old place anymore. He's convicted so many crimes that the police were basically on his tail even if he didn't do anything. I'm guessing he was extremely close to being tracked, so then he finally ran away and started a new life. After that he didn't seem to have anymore crime records but he did have a few relationships that ended in a bad way.."  
Pearl tilted her head. "Bad way? How?"  
"Well for starters, every one of his ex's believed he was crazy. First he'd act all nice and such, then he'd get close to them and do odd things.." She didn't even want to mention them. It was all just madness between this man. "This guy hides in his mask until he reveals himself. Imagine if we never could have found where Marina is.." She frowned for a second but then she shot a grin. "But, it's fine. Cause we know where he is and we're going to save Marina from this wacko." Marie turned to Pearl with her grin and gave her a thumbs up. Pearl's tiny frown turned into a smile. Her eyes glimmering, she felt a sudden burst of inspiration and confidence hit her. "Yeah! We'll save Marina and teach that guy a lesson!"   
"Maybe not the lesson part, remember we're being stealthy in this mission."  
"Oh yeah! I forgot!" She shyly scratched her head. 

Some feedback got sent over to Marie in her radio. "The scanners have activated, Marie. We've finished our part of the plan, it's your turn Pearl, don't fuck this up." Pearl scoffed at Callie and replied back to her. "Tell me something i don't know, if you can that is." A growl was heard on the other end. "WHY YOU LITTLE---" Until Marie sighed deeply and cut her off from the signal. "Try not to provoke Callie next time. Anyways, you're up next Pearl. Get ready." Pearl nodded enthusiastically. The other had walked to over to the table where the scanners were placed, she grabbed the big one and handed it to Pearl, after she had put her googles in her head she grabbed the scanner and placed it inside one of the pockets of her jacket. "Got it. I'm ready."   
"You know the plan right? Give me a brief description of what you're suppose to do."  
"First I need to get outta this bus and climb some buildings until i reach a high enough building to jump onto the mansion, then climb myself to the roof and place the scanner. Then i basically just wait till it gets activated and you tell me where Marina is."  
"Good, you're ready. Now get out there."

"Yes ma'am!" Pearl stood up straight and saluted Marie as if she was her General. Then walked her way out of the bus and towards the closest building to her. She flawlessly hopped onto the building and continued to climb with ease. "Wow! These boots do make me light!" As easy as it was for her to jump from building to building at some point she became cocky and almost slipped backwards. She reminded herself not to get cocky, she continued her hopping until she was close enough to the mansion, close enough but the mansion was still standing a bit taller. She'd have to jump onto it and climb from there. "Now here, i cannot fuck up here." Pearl backed herself up until she met with the edge of the building, she took a deep breath. She took a running start and jumped as high as she could, she grabbed hold of a rail and pushed her self upwards to stand on the thin piece of metal. "Almost there.." With just one more push Pearl was able to grab the edge of the roof, pulling herself up using all the strength while panting heavily, not by fatigue but anxiety. The height of this mansion was almost a castle. It make her nauseous, she shook her head and looked away. She carefully looked around the roof to find a suitable spot to place the scanner. She found a flat little area on the roof, she sat herself down. She took a deep breath while pulling out the big disk-like scanner from her jacket, she attached it to the surface then immediately contacted Marie. "It's done."  
"Good, the scanner with automatically activate by itself."  
"Cool, Cool. So uh, what does this exactly do?"  
"Well, once the whole building is scanned it sends a 3-D model of everything around it and in it to Sheldon's computer. This way we can see everything without doing anything risky. But since this building is huge, it takes a while for it to activate and scan everything. But don't worry, the "wedding" doesn't start for another two hours. I'll contact you later if anything. Just sit tight until i tell you it's clear to act again."  
"Understood." Marie cut off her signal with Pearl. "Nothin' else to do.. this wedding isn't even organized right. I would have made a better one, bigger one for Marina. She deserves only the best." the thoughts flowing into Pearl's mind made her blush, the thought of her beautiful girlfriend in a flowing white dress, or even a tight one that hugs her figure. She couldn't stop smiling. Until she heard sudden feedback into her earpiece. "Pearl, according to the agents Marina doesn't seem to be in the ball room. She might be on stand-by in one of the rooms until she gets called down. Or possibly her own room. When i send you the necessary information you'll search around to find her room, once you do use your claws from the glove and carve a circle into a glass to fit yourself so you can get through it. Search the premises and find Marina, once you acquire her I need to hop out of there before anyone walks in. Understood?"  
"Yes ma'am." she cut off the signal, rubbing the temple of her head she looked into the view from the mansion. It certainly was beautiful.

"Just a little longer Marina. I'm almost there." She looked at her glove, she slowly closed it into a fist. "I'll make that guy pay for what he's done to you. I guarantee it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u like it? 
> 
> tell me what you think about the story and what was your favorite part, least favorite part? is marina a big gay? or maybe marx, who knows
> 
>  
> 
> gracias for reading


	4. Beyond Her Analysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hate naming chapters but i think its self-explanatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like im writing alot but,, yk,, it is a story so
> 
> i hope i did a good job on this chapter, i re-read this like 5 times smh
> 
>  
> 
> also theres lots of cursing here bc you know, its pearl

As the white-haired inkling laid on her back off the roof she was awaiting for Marie's granted permission to continue the mission, she was looking up into the night sky, staring into the stars, connecting them randomly with her finger out of boredom. This reminded her the time her and Marina used to gaze into the stars on the hill near their humongous humble-abode, back before when they had first met and Pearl introduced Marina all sorts of stuff she needed to know; inkling language, internet, the food that was served on the surface, the term 'fresh', good looking clothing and all that kind of stuff, or Pearl thought something was cool in general so she decided to present it to Marina; whatever it was. They had a man-made cozy campfire in their backyard; they made s'mores and told some funny stories. Pearl never wanted that moment to end. After fulling their bellies with the gooey and savory dessert of the simple treat, Pearl had pulled Marina to that one special hill. A hill her father would always take her to, always playing around and rolling on the grass with him. She did the same with her, of course being careful with their stomachs since they ate so much. Then they took the time to stare into the sky, point out which star stood out the most or which star was the biggest, or even naming the stars.  
Even if it did sound silly, cheesy, corny, whatever you wanna call it; that was the best night she ever had with anyone. It was so simple, but it was perfect. Being so close with Marina that only their shoulders brushed, the steady breathing that they both delivered. With the gentle noise of the wind, owls and crickets. For some reason Pearl always imagined a night like this with someone special, she felt like it was so close yet so far. She couldn't help but to glance at Marina's figure, her dark chocolate skin color, her long black tentacles with her teal highlights. Her hips.. her breasts, can't forget those. Oh god and her personality, her laugh and even her accent from when they both met each-other still tends to show when she speaks, sometimes she doesn't even notice until Pearl points it out, causing her to bashfully cover her face while her tentacles tend to squirm around. Then she would remove her hands ever so slowly away from her face, making eye-contact with the smaller girl; they would stare at each-other for what felt like ages for Pearl but, she wasn't complaining, she could stare at Marina's pretty face all day if she had to. If there was a contest about that best believe Pearl is gonna be in 1st place.

Pearl's day-dreaming vanished once she got a ringing signal from her earpiece, suddenly Marie's voice was on the other line. "Pearl!" she shot up-right with her eyes widen, scared for a moment until she realized that it was just Marie. "Y-Yes! I'm here! W-What do you need?.."  
"We've have information on Marina's whereabouts! I'm going to send the coordinates to your goggles. Put them on and they'll tell you exactly where she is on the device. We know she's not on ground level so she's probably on one of the highest levels. Use them, find her position and make sure you scan the room with them on before entering. Understood?"  
"Yes, i got it Marie."  
"Good, move out." The signal cut. Pearl gently stood herself up and stretched her body. "Well, time to get movin'." she talked to herself while putting on her goggles. The thermal vision was useful but she'd had to turn that off for now. All she needed right now was directions. 

________________________________________

 

As Pearl tried her best to follow the directions on her googles she finally lowered herself upon a window where her device would start to beep like crazy. She assumed that this is where her destination stood. She turned on her thermal vision and started to scan around the room. She didn't see anything, but if this is where Marina was then this was her only choice, not like she knew where she was. She shook her head already knowing her part of the mission was going to be a drag, she moved her goggles on top of her head and pulled out one long claw from her glove, then she gently and quietly carved a deep big circle on the window. Once she did that she grabbed the window piece she cut and.. well honestly she had no idea what to do with it, she shrugged and just tossed it to the side, recklessly..  
She then hopped right inside the room as if she was a secret agent, which she kinda was. Her hop was hasty though, it caused her to slip and roll towards a dresser thus knocking her head, she groaned lowly and picked herself up. "What an entrance that was.." She rubbed her head while her eyes were all scrunched up from the ache in her head. After rubbing her head for a moment so the pain could ease away she opened her eyes and looked around the room with the bit of lighting that came from the outside. It sure was fancy, every little decoration in the room even felt like it was expensive. "Not gonna lie, this room sure looks comfy as hell." Pearl heard some shifting around the room, she immediately got into some sort of fighting position, until all the lights flickered on and illuminated the entire room.  
It was her, Marina, she stood there with a royal blue wedding dress, tightly fitted around her figure with decorated with floral pieces, it was dragging long on the back and going short to the front. It was a good touch to help her walk, she had also had a pair of silver strap heels on, and to top it all off she had a headband on with blue roses; Marina wasn't too sure if they were real, artificially colored or if these were very rare to get, regardless she was so stunning, Pearl couldn't stop staring at her.  
She stared at Pearl wide-eyed with her hand still on the switch. Pearl stared back at her, they both sat there for the longest time until the other girls eyes suddenly started to glisten, large beads of tears in her eyes; threatening to fall.

"P-Pearlie..?" Asking her as if she had thought this was a fake.  
"Mar.. It's me babe, flesh n' everythin'. Not a fake, not a hologram, not even an illusion. I came for you." Pearl gave her a reassuring grin. But, Marina covered her mouth and stepped back, this caused her grin to fall; but then it turned more into a nervous smile. "M-Mari?.. it's me, Pearl-- I came to save you and bring you back home.." Marina started to slowly shake her head and step back further even more, she looked as if a nightmare came to be true, this made a bottomless pit warp in Pearl's stomach. It made her feel like as if she did something wrong.

 

Pearl was confused, this wasn't how she imagined everything would go. This is all going wrong..  
"Marina? What's wrong? Did they brainwash you or somethin'??" Every word coming out of her mouth seemed more aggressive by the second. She didn't know why this anger was developing, maybe because Marina isn't happy to see her? Marina is looking scared? Concerned? She imaged that Marina would start to cry dramatically and jump into Pearl's arms while they hug each-other tightly. Almost like a romantic drama, but it didn't happen as Pearl planned.. "Aren't you happy to see me? Wh-.. Why do you look so scared to see me?.."

"I-...I-.." Marina panic-kingly looked around her room, she grabbed Pearl by her collar and pulled her into the bedroom, then locking the door. She looked so scared and conflicted. "Damn, Marina. If you wanted to fool around then why didn't you just say so." She pulled up a grin until Marina snapped a look at Pearl that made her shut her mouth instantly. "Pearl, why are you here?" She spoke angrily through her teeth. Pearl's expression immediately fell. "The fuck you mean why am i here?! I came here to save you and bring you back home!" She replied back aggressively. "Shhhh!" she smacked her hand on the other girl's mouth, "Not so loud.." Pearl swatted her hand away.

"Marina, what is going on." it sounded more like a demand then a question. "I-I.. nothing is wrong.." she blurted out, turning away to the opposite direction so her back was faced to Pearl. "Something is up Mar, and you don't want to tell me anything. What happened in all the time you were here? Did they brainwash you? Did they fill your head with lies? Did they threaten you? Did they t--" Marina snapped and cut her off. "SHUT UP!!" Pearl stared shockingly, she never spoke to her in that kind of way, even if she was irritated or angry, Marina never spoke in that kind of tone; especially not to Pearl, something was up. A mix of emotions was shown by Marina's expression, but after when she realized the way she spoke to Pearl her face softens. She covers her face and mumbles an apology, soft sobbing could be heard afterwards. Pearl put a hand on her shoulder, her grip tightens. "Tell me what's wrong Marina." The other girl removes her hands from her face and stared into her eyes, before she started to speak she suddenly remembers what 'he' told her.

 

___________________________________________________

 

[25 Minutes Ago.]

 

Marx forcefully grabbed Marina's chin and pulled her face inches to his. "Don't forget sweetheart, talk about this to anyone and you'll regret it. Not even accidental, because, you see, i can accidentally tell Buck to shoot you. And then go like 'Oops! Marina got shot! Looks like we'll have to cancel the marriage.' Or i can tell them that you committed suicide when in reality i'm just keeping you hostage until i figure out what to do with you!" He responded while looking at her with pure cockiness, then a creepy smile gazed upon him. His grip on her chin tightened, "Or even worst, i can fake an injury of being shot and accuse you for it!" He finally let go of Marina. She could only stare at his crazy smile..  
"See, just keep your mouth shut. If you let everything pass you'll be rewarded! If anyone asks why you suddenly decided to marry me, you just tell them that you love me so much and that you're happy with me! If you peep anything that isn't what i told you to say i'll just have to resort to taking what's precious to you," He grabbed one of her long tentacles and twirled it on his finger before he pushed it behind her ear, he leaned into her ear and whispered. "Your precious Pearlie. Just imagine; me slowly torturing her until she begs for mercy, or even for death." Her eyes shot open when she heard that, she gritted her teeth and furrowed her eyebrows. Marina couldn't take this, she had to say something; she wanted to say something, but she couldn't, she can't. Any wrong move and it'll cost Pearl's life or even her own life, once he let go she fell to her knees as her hands gently balled into fists, tears dripping on the ground as she her body trembled slightly at the thought.

"Lighten up Marina. You'll live much better with me then that gremlin! You'll have everything!" But, Marina didn't care about having everything. All she wanted was to get back home and her to Pearlie..

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

[Present Time.]

"I-.. N-Nothing is wrong Pearlie.. Everything is fine. I'm.. happy here. I want to marry to Marx.. I love him,.." Marina turn away from her, saying something like this, felt very wrong, she couldn't look at her ex-lover while saying that. She felt like her stomach was going inside-out. 

Suddenly Marina heard a snort--.. and then she heard Pearl burst out of laughter?.. Yes, pearl thought this was a whole joke set-up by marina just to fuck with her. "Pfft-- BROUHAHA!! That's a good one Marina! Man i knew you only chose team comedy because you liked it but i never you were such a jokester!" After a few moments of Pearl cracking up to the 'joke' she finally eased off and wiped a single tear while stylishly flicking it away. "Good one Marina, you almost got me there. Now c'mon we don't have much time." She added afterwards but when looking at Marina's expression once she turned around it didn't look like she was playing around at all, she was serious. "You're serious?.." Marina sighed deeply. "Yes, i am serious."

Pearl's soft joker expression quickly fell to an enraged one, full of anger. She felt like she was going to burst any second. "You serious, huh? You're fuckin' serious? Marina, i fuckin' busted my ass all the way to this motherfuckin' town to come and bring you back fuckin' home, i CANNOT believe the bullshit i'm hearing from you! Do you this this shit was easy as pie? No the fuck it was not! I cried my ass to sleep after what happened, in addition to that i had to comfort Hachi after what happened. DO you know how broken she was? The strongest girl we know, who saved inkopolis AND the world from a fuckin' statue controlled by Commander Whatshisname and his deadly blender weapon? This girl was shedding more tears then a whole group of squids together; shedding tears for her so-called 'mother', who APPARENTLY wants to stay and get married with this man that she's only known for what; 2 fuckin' nights?" Adding a bit of frustrated sass in her last sentence. Then added, " Let's not forget that nobody fucking knows about this man, except for you. But i guess i'm not one to fuckin' judge what you desire, who knows maybe he's got more money then us and you decided to be a golddigga. Or maybe he gots a huge dick and your erotic side decided to stay with the same man who kidnapped you." At this point Pearl was just blabbering whatever came up in her head, but she couldn't help it could she? "Coming all this way to save your ass and all i get is a 'Ohh why are you here Pearlie?!!1' " She added once again, mocking the way she talks. "I even brought in the whole fuckin' squad. Wasted everyone's time because i was over here worryin' my ass off for you. I probably even made Marie spent more money then she intended to.. I'm such a fucking disappointment.." Pearl turn around and broke the lock of her door out of anger, then walking back to the window she had originally came in from. 

"B-But Pearlie I--! Pearlie wait! Please!" Marina tried her best to rush over to Pearl but with the heels they only slowed her down and made it more difficult for her. "Don't fuckin' 'pearrrliee!' me!" Yet again mocking Marina for the way she talks. "You was just all quiet and serious about getting married with this fuckface! And now you wanna come at me with your sudden charming attitude?! No, i'm sick of this BS, stay with your new mans! Get married and have all the fuckin' children you wanted! I hope he's worth it, i hope he's worth leaving all your friends, especially me and Hachi.. the fuck am i suppose to tell her now.." Pearl immediately wiped the tears forming in her eyes with her arm. 

Pearl stopped her tracks when she heard a familiar voice in her earpiece, "Pearl? Pearl! Are you there?" Pearl sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose.  
"Yes, Marie i'm here.."  
"Did you find Marina yet?"  
"Yes."  
"Great! Now grab her n' go! Before someone sees you!"  
"N-No, i can't.."  
"Wait what?! Why? Are you okay?"  
"Yes i'm fine, but i just found out that Marina; wants to stay and get married with this guy. She said she loves him n' all that."  
"And she's serious? She wasn't just pulling your leg in a joking manner?" Pearl let out a weak chuckle.  
"That's what i told her. I thought she was just fuckin' around until she told me she was actually serious."  
"Wow.. i would have never expected this, all this hard work gone to nothing is probably going to anger everyone.. But, what are you going to tell Hachi?"  
"Well, there's no point lying to her, she's too smart for that. I guess i'll have to tell her the truth."  
"If that's that then, i guess report back to the bus as soon as you can.."  
"Sure, i'll contact you if anything comes up." Marie released a tired sigh before closing her signal with Pearl, she did the same.

"Sorry for interrupting you in such an important day Marina, the least you could have done was invite us but you didn't even do that." Right before Pearl shaken her head at Marina she was just inches away from hopping back out of the window before the door of Marina's room slammed open, both snapping their head at the door. There stood Marx, an inkling who was a little taller then Marina, short blue tentacles slicked back. A white eye-patch on his right eye, 'The hell happened to him?' A quick thought flew by Pearl's mind. He wore on this special day a royal blue suit along with the same color slacks, white dress shirt in the inside, a dark blue tie and white dress shoes to top it all off. As well as a blue rose pinned on his suit. 'Absolutely charming.' Everyone else would say, but not Pearl; she didn't gave two shits about this guy; or the marriage. 

The guy perked up a creepy smile, "Aww! Leaving so soon? I thought you'd like to stay for a while and enjoy the wedding!" Pearl cringed a but and declined his invite. "Nah-- I'm good. I was just about to leave."  
"Oh but wait, i'd like to ask how did you even managed to get up here? What's the point of trying to be sly when you can't even do it the right way?" he scoffed, "That's truly sad, you make it so obvious." Then he chuckled to himself, shaking his head and hold it in such an.. odd but ironic way for this guy. "Tossing the glass out the window, unbelievable! Did you think no one would notice? Hah!" The only thing Pearl could manage to say was 'Shit.' "Bet you just love tricks Pearlie!" It made her gag that he used the same nickname Marina used for her.

"See, i have a few tricks up my sleeve as well!" Suddenly he lifted the sleeve of his suit and some sort of tool was strap around his wrist, they had a multiple equal holes in a designated area; it was obvious something was going to happen from there. With a swift press of a button these tiny claws attached with thin strings were blasted towards her and quickly wrapping tightly all around her body. Pearl scoffed and added a chuckle afterwards. "You think these strings are going to trap this tiger? You're in for a wild storm!" Pearl for a moment had sworn she was going to escape the strings until-- she didn't. These strings had some sort of fabric that weren't so easy to break. "Oh? I think you shouldn't be the one talking. Because you're in for a shock!" Before Pearl could even react a wave of electricity flowed from the device all the way to the lines where she was caught and immediately started to electrocute the poor inkling; she couldn't stand from the pain; it made her fall to her knees, trying her best to resist and get back on her feet but in her state it wouldn't let her.

"P-Pearl!" Marina called out all of a sudden. Pearl fell to the ground while her body continued to tremble for a long while because of the side-effects. "Y-You.. fucking-- bastard..!" Marx gave Pearl the most snobbiest grin she'd ever seen, a grin that anyone would love to punch. "Aw, don't be so rash. If you're nice then i can deal with you after the wedding; if not then i'll have to kill you right here in this instant.." Then a pity frown was upon his face. "Then that'll be sad now would it?" Pearl could only respond with a low growl. This wasn't looking good for the mission or for Pearl..  
One last press of a button and another shock-wave was delivered right into Pearl but this one was stronger, it caused Pearl to scream in pain; her body violently shaking and uncontrollable drool started to flow out. Then her vision started to get blurry, her body still jerking and trembling, her hearing was fading; her eyes rolling backwards while her eyelids started to fall, 'So this is it huh?.. This is how i leave the world.. leaving my ex-lover behind. I would have thought i had the best life with Marina, but everything went downhill..I can't believe she would do this to me..fuckin' traitor.., i gave her everything..' The inklings eyelids were halfway.. The last thing she heard was Marina calling out her name various times with choked sobbing and Marx sinister laugh in the back-round, then her eyelids finally fell..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pearl is dead guys this is so sad can we get 20 likes *prayer emoji*
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also did you enjoy it? tell me what you think, i think marx is a cunt smh
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> anyways gracias for reading, stay tuned for more


	5. Do Not Fail.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this gon be a long one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 3am and im keeping my eyelids open with a 24 ounce cup of coffee help me guys. this is the longest chap ive written i think yall so i recommend sitting back all comfy on your bed or couch with some juice
> 
>  
> 
> also theres a bunch of reference in this chapter lets see if you guys can point them out B)
> 
>  
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Pearl slowly opened her eyes to a weird and dark void.. she had no idea what this was, or where she was. "Where am i? Is this Heaven? Hell?.. It doesn't look like it.. I imagined heaven would be beautiful white paradise with everything you've ever wished for. It certainly isn't hell either.. it's just, dark and empty.. i guess this is what my heart feels like now.."  
Suddenly a bright white light lit up the whole void, Pearl saw a mysterious figure walk towards her. She couldn't make out what it was until it got closer, she saw a very familiar face she hasn't seen in a while.. "Pearl! It's so good to see you, it's been a while!" It was her father, Mr. Houzuki. "D-Dad.. Dad?! Daddy!" Her father's strong figure walked over to her and gave her a gentle bear hug, she hasn't felt one of those in a long time.. she missed them. "Dad! I miss you! What're you doing here? Are you even real? It feels like it.."  
Her father shrugged while plastered a warm smile. "Well, you tell me Pearl." Pearl felt like she was going to come up with something right away but she stayed quiet for a long moment. Then she sighed deeply and rubbed her temples. "What seems to be bothering you Princess?"  
"It's just.. a long story honestly. First a guy kidnaps Marina and then i bust my ass going all the way to the damned town and shes suddenly getting married with the same guy and then when i come to save her she refuses and then says she wants to stay with the guy and ACTUALLY get married to him! And then i get so mad and i accidentally go off on her and shit, i've never seen myself get so frustrated in my life! I didn't mean any of it i was just so--.." Pearl takes a deep sigh, then she lazily looked over her fathers hand that was placed on her shoulder. "Woah, woah. Calm down now sweetie.. I don't exactly know what you said but from what i heard it seems a lot of bad stuff is happening. But do not lose faith my dear! Marina is your best friend right?"  
"Yeah..but she said she wanted to get married to that guy.."  
Her father scoffed. "Nonsense! Did you not see her face when she falsely admit to you she wanted to marry him? That is the face is regret and guiltiness! But your anger didn't allow to see her true feelings. And i understand where this anger came from. If Marina truly would want to marry this man she would face you without fear and tell you. You must know, and if that isn't what she truly desire then you must not fail to defeat this evil and save your friend. I believe in you my dear." Suddenly her father's figure started to slowly disperse. Pearl would try and grab the pieces of the mist floating away from her fathers dust. "W-Wait! Dad, is this real? Am i dead or something?!" Pearl shouted out while looking around the area that was suddenly getting brighter at the second, she was truly confused from what as happening and including what her father just told her. He chuckled slightly, "Do not fret my dear! You'll wake up soon enough! Make sure to visit me when you have the time!" Was the last thing he shouted back at her daughter before he completely disappeared, the light in the void suddenly became so bright that it blinded her eyes for just a moment, until she shot her eyes open, knowing it wasn't a dream anymore. 

Her body immediately went up-straight up, her eyes quickly and panicky scanned the room as her body subconsciously moved around and jerked. She heard an odd sound of metal clanging when she did, she looked at her arms, they were cuffed along with chains that connected to a shackle on the ground. She questioned this, she tried to remember what happened.. she couldn't, it was all just foggy.. but she did remember having a dream about her father, how did he manage to even get into her dream? Was he a spirit? Did he know this was going to happen? It could have just been a sign.. who knows, but this wasn't time to be thinking about that. It's time to figure out how the hell she's going to get out of here. Maybe she could turn into a squid? But squids could only go through gates.. she wasn't sure about cuffs. Just to test out Pearl switched to her squid form, but when she did her globby body was only present, she wouldn't fully turn into a squid. Then she reverted back. "What the fuck.." She tried it once more but would go back once again. She had no idea what was going on but she ignored it, she looked around once more to see if there was anything she could do, anything at all.. she noticed, they didn't remove her gloves! 

Could have been they were in a hurry and didn't give two shits about her, well they were dumb enough to think that; Pearl remembers clearly that sheldon said her gloves claws were strong enough to break through anything, maybe she can cut through them.. she'd had to resort to doing just that. Pulling out her claws she gently started to doing a saw-like movement with her claws, she could see they were slowly cutting through, that was a good sign. Finally the chain snapped, her right arm was free, now she'd had to cut the other chain for her left arm, it snapped too. She was finally free. The basement was dark and empty.. it didn't like like he usually leaves people in here, but it sure did feel like it..

Pearl hurried up the stairs, and opened a door; and sees the stairs; she goes up the stairs and sees that she seems to be in the ballroom 1st floor.. the wedding didn't seem like it was going to start soon and if she was only on the first floor; this meant she had to run up all the stairs until she gets up to the 7th floor, where Marina's room was; if she remembers correctly.. 

Nobody seems to be noticing Pearl.. did they think she was a guest as well? Or maybe a guard? She looked around a few times to see if she could spot the agents, had they left to the bus already? Well whatever, Pearl continued to run up the stairs, as good as Pearl was when it comes to running; her stamina wasn't very good.. she always reminds herself to work on that..   
Her panting started to increase, Pearl had started to move a bit slower while controlling her breathing; that should help her out. It became 3rd floor, then 4th, 5th, 6th and finally the 7th floor. Finally when she thought she was able to catch up with Marina she stopped her tracks when she saw two guards in front of her; they seemed like they knew about her arrival. She slowly turned around the opposite way but there were two guards there as well. 'How did they know?...' 

They were slowly approaching her, with caution. 'Should i escape? Should i attack? If i attack then i'll just cause more attention and commotion and then they'll most likely call in more guards, if i keep attacking the guards they might even make it more of a problem; maybe even involve the police into this.. that'll blow the whole plan!' Pearl looked around once more, if only she could easily escape.. 'I'm blocked from each side, if i try to escape then i'll get caught, maybe if i can just do that kick-slide thing that Marina does during soccer practice--.. but that's so hard i haven't even mastered it, and even if i did then they'll probably have the chance to grab me.. guess there's no choice but to give it a try!' Pearl suddenly started running to the opposite direction to one of the guards, 'How foolishly she is to be running towards us like that!' Surely they were thinking in their heads, but they didn't expect Pearl to be doing a successful kickslide under the guard while using her her gloves for protection! They tried to grab her but they failed. 'I'm out of that wrap but i can't rest easily now..'   
While running away another group of guards were coming towards her way. 'Shit!' Now she was cornered again, she couldn't do a kickslide again because there were too many guards huddled up, exactly how many guards did this guy hire?! Pearl looked around once more, her only chance was going up; Pearl quickly managed to do a high jump onto a chandelier of the roof, slipping a few times but then she got a grip on it. She knew those guards were going to figure something out soon so she'd better figure something out first. She slowly started to swing herself back and forward on the chandelier, she continued until it was swinging further and further; finally at the last swing Pearl has tossed herself over the crowd of guards. Legs huddles, knees in the air and her arms behind her back, her coat flying through the wind of her speed. She felt like a superhero at that moment. She easily escape the guards, once giving herself a satisfying land and a cocky hero pose. She gave them a great big smile and stuck her tongue out, she ran around and rushed along with such bold confidence until she ran into something very big and firm. She looked up, her eyes widen; her pupils dilated while they shook in fear, she felt her heart stop. 'N-No.. This can't be the same guy from before--' She shakily took tiny steps backwards.

"Don't worry Princess, this won't hurt one bit." The figure creepily smiled while placing one of his big hands on her neck, puncturing some sort of pressure point on her neck that caused her to get knocked out cold. He grabbed the girl's body by her tiny frame and carried her to-- somewhere, who knows..

 

__________________________________________________________

"Look at how pathetically you're little Pearlie runs away from the guards!" Marx chuckled deeply as he said looking into one of the monitors of the room where they were, a lit room with a another room with a humongous glass window separating the main room, it looked like he could keep a large amount of people or maybe just one person in there.. 

"Of course she had to run away! She was out-numbered.." he scoffed at Marina's response. "Look at her, jumping onto my chandelier and directly falling into my trap. How foolish, she's been captured once again and knocked out. She'll be here soon." He shook his head and snickered.

"Truly pathetic. And you fell in-love with this bum? My love, are you blind?" He questioned her in such a mocking way, he slowly leaned into her and grabbed her chin; as if he was examining her eyes. But Marina pulled away. "No, i am not blind. And yes i fell in love with her. I, love, Pearl." Marx suddenly had a sincere expression towards her fiance. "But at what cost? She is weak. Look at her, small; fragile, flimsy. Then look at me, strong, brave and confident." He added with glee. But then Marina chuckled at this man as if he just told a joke. "I'd say its quiet the opposite, you're in fact, fragile and flimsy. You may be big and size but you're still small. Pearl is strong, brave and confident! If she wasn't then how did she even managed to get here to save me!" Marx shrugged. "That, my dear, i do not care about , nor am i worried about it. But since she desires to interfere with my wedding, then i will handle her by slowly torturing her till death. She can beg for mercy, she can negotiate, she scream and cry all she wants. But in the end, she'll regret ever wanting to come here and even ever wanting to meet you." He said while gently booping her nose with his finger. 

"You only ever cared about yourself all your life have you.." Marina dangerously glared at Marx.  
"Awee, sweetheart don't be like that. You'll get your spotlight after the wedding. It'll be all yours." He smiled disturbingly. Marina didn't like the sound of that at all. She struggled tied up to the chair with thick ropes. "I said i don't love you! I love Pearl! I don't want to attend this cursed wedding or be married to you!" Marx forcefully grabbed Marina neck and face with just one hand, his grip would slowly tightened around her while lifting her body up with ease. He glared right into Marina's eyes menacingly. "This, is MY wedding. You're going to marry me whether you like it or not. I do not care about who you love and i AB-SO-LUTELY do not care about what happens to your Pearlie, you're GOING to do as i say. I do not care about what you desire i only care for MY benefits." Marina was gasping and choking for air, her face all squished up along with her neck; she couldn't breathe. With one last grip Marina hitched her breathing and then Marx let go of her. Leaving her coughing and wheezing for air, he took a deep breathe and ran a hand on his hair to slick it back in place. "You're lucky we're not in public, you would have regretted it." 

'W-Who is this guy?...' Marina was fucking terrified by this guy now.

 

Suddenly the door slammed open. "I got her boss." Marx smirked, "Wonderful job Garion, throw her into the room." The guard nodded accordingly, he opened the metal door and threw Pearl's lifeless body into the room. Marx walked over to a panel connected to the to the glass window, he looked down one and only special trigger that caught his attention. This was going to be electrifying. 

______________

 

"Look at how helpless she is. All the work gone to nothing, wasting her time to get here, wasting her breath. And now; her life is going to waste." Marx stared at her, "No! Pearl!" Marina cried out, he noticed Pearl's body gently twitching; a gentle cough came from her while her body shot up straight and a loud gasp was heard.  
She looked around, she looked paranoid. Like a caged wild animal; then she saw Marina; she threw her body against the glass and growled; growling like an animal. "You..traitor.." She banged her fists on the glass. "YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!!" She banged even harder on the glass. "Traitor! Back-stabbing liar!" Pearl had no control over her feelings, it's like someone completely different started taking over, like a little imp filled with anger.  
Even though the glass was strong and capable of taking punches it could still start a crack and break if going any further. Marx looked at the trigger wheel of his weapon, it was on the lightest function, then it had medium, high, danger and hazardous. Setting it on low he pressed the trigger and delivered a short and weak shock to Pearl. It still hurt, but not enough to his taste. "Pearl no! It isn't what you think!"  
"Then why did you say you wanted to marry him huh? You're just lying here and there now?! Is that all you've been doing this whole time?! Lying to me and your friends?! Is our friendship a lie too?! Is our duo a lie too!?" She banged her fists once more against the glass.

"N-No Pearl! I--!.. Before Marina could finished her sentence Marx had cranked up the wheel to medium and triggered the button, delivering a stronger wave to Pearl, her body wanting to stand but her muscles refused. "C'mon now Pearl, let's not get hasty. This was our decision to get married! Marina said she was happy with me!"

"Fuck you.. fuck you and your wedding!" Marina rapidly shook her head. "No Pearl! He's wrong!--.." He cut Marina off once again by setting it to high and sending another shock to Pearl, this one was painfully; she screamed in agony. Not being able to do anything angered Pearl even more; she punched the floor below her. "I'm-.. so fucking weak..useless.." Hearing this made Marx grin, "So, you finally admit defeat. Y--"  
"No Pearl!.. You aren't weak! You're strong, you're the strongest and bravest inkling i know! When you saw me disappear you didn't give up at all to find me and save me, even when you were in a tight situation you still kept going to find me! That's something that only someone as brave as you would do! I don't want to marry him Pearl! I don't love him, I love y--!" Something different happened this time, before Marina could finish Marx grabbed her face and forced a kiss on her, Pearl's eyes widen.. her teeth grinding. She punched the glass again, a tiny crack forming on it. "You bastard! Get your grimy hands off of her!" She punched the glass repeatedly.

He grinned through the kiss, while Marina.. she couldn't really do anything except squirm around.. she tried kicking but she was tied chest-to-toe. Without even looking he spun the wheel to 'DANGER' and hit the trigger button once more, slowly torturing Pearl and leaving her to cry in agony again. The pain caused her to fall onto the ground while coughing up blood, Pearl was left in a turtle position while waves were still sending excruciating pain, after her episode has ended she wasn't moving one bit.. her body looked dull, dead..

Marina shook her face away from Marx and struggled being tied up. Her eyes widen as struggled to speak.  
"NO! Pearl please! You have to be okay! You can't go, not like this! There's still much more for you in life, much more for us! You can't leave your friends behind! You can't leave Hachi behind, you can't leave ME behind! You're super strong and brave! Please you have to be okay!" Marina cried out so many times to Pearl but after seeing her body not even move an inch she hung her head down wanting to admit defeat. "Please.. Pearl.." Big tears quickly started to flow down her cheeks. "Please.."

 

___

Pearl's vision was fading, her hearing felt like it was being blocked out.. 'Is that Marina calling me out? I don't know.. I can't feel anything anymore, i'm so weak, coming all this way and i still end up losing..Maybe i should just go, let myself go.. i won't need to suffer anymore..'  
Pearl slowly closed her eyes, she when she slowly opened her eyes and saw one of her memories with Marina..

_________________

 

"Pearl.. we sure worked super hard to come our way, didn't we? It felt like it was just yesterday we met on Mount Nantai.. you didn't even freak out when you saw me!" Pearl gave a half-hearted chuckled. "Yeah, well. I thought you were super cool, although i did think you were a bumpkin because of your accent." Marina pouted and gently nudged Pearl. "So mean! When you told me you could rap i thought you were kidding! I just thought you were a tiny munchkin with pride!"  
"But that is what i am! And you know you loved hearing me spit bars!"  
"I did! You rap so good!"

"Heh, but when i heard your demo i thought it was so bop. Then you came up with the idea of becoming a band or somethin. Although i thought it was crazy and impossible, you were so confident and excited about it; i was like 'why the hell not, i don't wanna break this girls heart', and then it happened. We became a duo, so fast.. I didn't think it'd happen but our song was a hit."  
"Yeah, it was hard at first, scrambling to make new songs and get the outfits. We managed to get that far. But then that's when fans started to get out-of-hand, they were so rude to us. Of course we had supporters and all, but--"

"C'mon Mar, let's not think about that. We went through that issue! Everyone loves us now! And if they don't, all the haters can suck my dick!"

"Well Pearl i didn't know you had one.. why didn't you tell me!"

"Marina you know i'm kidding!"

"I know but its fun to tease you!" She playfully stuck her tongue out. Pearl nudged her gently, then pulled her into a big hug. "I'm so glad i got the chance to meet you Mar, it was great being in a rock band and all. People love ya but, you get judged for how you look. You didn't judge me once. Except for my love for mayo but that's 'nother story for another time."

Marina giggled softly. "I'm glad i got to meet you too Pearlie! You're so strong and confident. I never had that at first, but then you showed me, showed me so much. And helped me out with everything! I could have never asked for anything else but you." Marina tightened the embrace between her and Pearl.

The memory slowly faded.

 

'That's right.. Marina is the reason why i even came here, Marina is the reason we became a duo, she's the reason why we are so famous now, she's the reason why, i'm in love with her.'

________________________________________________________

 

Marx gave a sinister grin at this sight. "It seems, that the pest is finally, no more." Marina started mumbling lowly.. rejected, refusing that Pearl is gone. He turned his head towards Marina. "Don't worry my love, you'll forget about that gremlin in a heart-beat."

A suddenly weak but hearty chuckle was heard in the atmosphere, both of their eyes widen in fear. He snapped his head towards Garion, thinking as if it was him who was laughing. But then he saw Pearl; her body slowly getting up, a sudden flow of tears were present, but then they were replaced with blood. Even though her whole body is injured to the max, and even though her body was throbbing non-stop. She stood up with a powerful grin and gave another hearty chuckle. Her eyes darted towards Marx then at Marina, still presenting her big grin. "It's alright. It's fine now, why? Because I am here!" She pointed at herself with her thumb.   
"Pearlie!" Marina happily cried out after seeing she's okay, she felt a wave of relief go through her body. Marx glared at her. "How.. How are you even alive?! Well, no matter, if you want to play that game, we indeed will play THAT game!" Pearl immediately noticed his hand reaching for the wheel, she quickly looked around to see if anything could be in use for her, she saw nothing; until, he eyes spotted something, it looked like a tiny vent, looking at it it was on the opposite side of the control panel. Maybe it was connected to it, it had to be! This was Pearl's only chance, do or die! She cracked her own device up to the max, she didn't care if Marie recommended her to leave it at medium, this was the only thing she could try to do. 

Pearl drew her claws out and launched herself over to the vent before Marx could press the trigger again. She delivered a huge impact on the bundles wires, causing them to spark until the panel blew a fuse. The sudden action caused Marx to fall backwards from impact and fear. "T-There! You broke the panel! Hurry Pearl, the crack!" Pearl's eyes darted towards the tiny crack on the glass, she was confused for a split second when Marina told her to look at the crack but she know now why.   
Pearl started punching the glass with each arm taking a turn, "Ora! Ora!" Her speed slowly started to pick up by the second. "ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA--ORRAAAH!!" Within seconds Pearl started delivering mass punches to the glass window, in addition with her power cranked up the window's crack start growing immensely, finally with one last punch-! "ORAAH!" The window shattered into a million pieces, finally giving Pearl an opening. 

Marx growled lowly as he stumbled to get and suddenly started to un-tie Marina. "Garion! Deal with that pest!" He nodded while giving a big step in Pearl's way when she tried to reach over to Marina, "Hey! Move it!" Pearl got a good look at the guy for a second and immediately noticed his face. "Hey! You're that guy who talked shit about Marina!" He frowned, "You're that little kid who got me banned from the Café!" Pearl rolled her eyes. "How about i just tell the manager to lift the ban and i can hook you and that other girl up or somethin'." His expression suddenly soften. "Really?! You'd do that for me!" Pearl nodded. "Yeah sure, if you can move out of the way and let me save Marina." Marx immediately interrupted. "Garion!" His body stiffened up. "I'm sorry! I have to follow my bosses orders!" Pearl growled as she watched Marx trying getting away with Marina but it was hard enough as it is with Marina yelling at him to put her down this instant. "No you don't! I'm sure you have better stuff to do! Move it!" Pearl ducked under Garion and managed to get through and chase down Marx.  
Pearl was of course, faster and more fit then him; she started picking up speed, when she knew she was close enough she would let herself to slide on the ground and kick the side of his shins, when she did he twisted his knees and tossed Marina into the air out of his own dumb actions. He fell to the ground and started rolling a few inches away, the rest was just him crying in agony from the pain.

Pearl picked herself up from that and opened her arms to catch Marina. Successfully she did. She sighed in relief that she wasn't hurt. "Pearl! You saved me!" Marina wrapped her arms around Pearl's neck and hugged her tightly. "Can we not get all mushy yet, we still have to escap--"

"Guards! Guards! Guards, get her, capture her, anything! Now!" Marx cried out in anger.  
A suddenly group of 'hut-ing' guards starting coming their way up the stairs, Pearl mouth a 'Shit.' while panic-kingly scanning her area. A window! "Hold on, this ride might get bumpy!" Pearl hopped Marina onto her back and gave herself a running start, once at full speed she head herself towards the window; she jumped and kicked the glass, shattering it in pieces! Then they were outside, in the air---..before they would fall to their doom Pearl has clawed her way on the wall, stopping herself from falling and instead sliding down with them; but going down wasn't a good idea. She quickly climbed herself up to the roof of the mansion. "Pearl! Where are you going?" Pearl shushed her immediately.

"Shush Marina! Who's the secret agent here? AND strongest inkling you know?  
"You are.."  
"And who's the one that puts the Hi-Yah! Hi-Hoh!- K in kicking Marx ass?"  
"You did.."  
"And who's the one who's always saving your butt from certain situations on a regular basis?"  
"You do.."  
"Right, so i guess you should leave everything to me! Since you are the damsel in distress." This reminded Pearl if a certain video game--..

Pearl finally reached the rooftop, this could give herself at least a few seconds to catch her breath. While doing so a sudden transmit of a signal was happening to her earpiece.  
"Pearl! If you hear me say something!" Pearl clutched her chest. "Yes Marie, i'm here.."  
"Oh my god that's great! I was so worried, there's like a pack of guards outside, we heard a small explosion and we saw a window break!"  
"Y-Yeah.. that was all me."  
"Well what happened then?"  
"It's a lot to explain but i think i'm in a tighter situation, i was able to retrieve Marina but i'm being chased down by everyone. That Marx guy doesn't seem to be taking it well."  
"Well don't worry about that, i just called for some back-up. They should be here soon. But before anything else i have some good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear?"  
"The most important one..(?)"  
"Okay so bad news, the bad news is we've just observed the way you were using your gloves; these are only prototypes Pearl! You've overused the capacity of the gloves, if they start to blow off steam then you'll be in a critical situation!"  
"I didn't know they were prototypes! You guys never said anything!"  
"We didn't think you'd use the full potential of the gloves!"  
Pearl sighed deeply. "I think it's too late for that anyways.." Pearl just noticed that her gloves were already steaming off, 'Where they steaming like this before?..' a deep sigh could be heard from Marie's side. "W-Well the good news is Sheldon forgot to tell you that your gloves have grapple hooks! You'll be able to swing for an escape or swing for safety. They'll deploy from a grey button on the side of the wrists. Try them out and use them to your advantage but be careful with your gloves if their blowing off steam. I recommend you immediately take them off when you're done!"  
"Understood!"

Pearl sighed deeply after her convo with Marie, she didn't notice her device was overloaded, she'd better be careful with it.. she looked at both of her wrist and pressed the tiny button, once she did a little opening was present, the grapple hook with the bundle of rope inside of it, it didn't look like ordinary rope though. Any-who, Pearl was impressed by this, after gazing at it for a moment she was already planning her escape. There were a four tall lamp posts around the mansion, she could grapple on that; then swing on one of the railings from the buildings, swing from there, grab onto a street lamp and then she would be able to land on the bus safely.

"Uhh-- Pearl?.. I think we have a problem!" Marina pointed behind them, a group of guards climbing to the roof?!   
"How the fuck did they even get up here?!"  
"I don't know!"

She groaned loudly, being surrounded like this wouldn't allow her to get anywhere. She was surrounded by 5, one of them tried pouncing her but she swifted to the side and caused him to fall off the roof.. that's gonna leave a mark, unless he'll land on a balcony and not die-- One tried the same thing but as well trying to land a punch; she ducked and punched him on his crotch. Another one tried to kick her but she ended up doing the same to the last guy. For the next guy Pearl launched her grapple hook and wrapped his neck around with it, with all her strength she pulled onto the rope and launched him towards one of the gargoyle statues, you could almost hear the bones breaking.. [coughs]

The last one would be an easy one, that's what Pearl thought, until she saw him with a rod in his hand, waving with sparks all around. He immediately swung the rod at her but Pearl grabbed it just in time with both hands, although she was safe it continued to electrocute her gloves until she heard a unpleasant sound coming from her device, then a bigger trail of white smoke was present. This was bad, she needs to leave and put Marina to safety immediately. She snatched the rod and snapped it in two, then she tossed them away and delivered an impact to the guard's jaw, immediate oozing with blood but Pearl wasn't worried about that. She hopped Marina onto her back and followed her plan in order, grapple to the tall lamp post, swing to the rail, grab ahold of the of a street light and launch yourself towards the bus. Although it didn't fully go as planned- Pearl landed on the bus and dropped Marina, but her own tiny body couldn't take the speed of the launch, even if she tried to stop it she only fell back and rolled backwards. The impact on the bus caused everyone to rush out in panic until they noticed it was Marina on the roof of the bus and Pearl a few inches away after she finished rolling. Marina groaned lowly after the impact and then shot up-straight in sudden realization. "Pearl! The gloves!"

 

Pearl coughed and waved her hand in from of the smoke and debris. She didn't react quick enough, both her gloves short-circuit at the same time with a tiny explosion from the device, she kept them far from her face when it occurred. The electrical power wasn't flowing through anymore, she tilted her head and shook it a few times. "Is it broken now?.." A sudden ringing sound was heard from the gloves, that didn't sound good. In result, unexpected explosion happened right where Pearl was, it wasn't huge but it was big, it shook the town and even activated the alarms from parked cars. Debris flying all around the area and big chunks hitting the bus. Every hid behind the bus at the moment until incident phased, everyone stared wide-eyed.. conflicted, quiet, nobody knew what to say. Except for Marie, "Agent 3! Contact 911 now! Hurry! Agent 8 come with me, and Callie be a support and help Marina! Move, move, move!"

 

Marina watched as her lover just- exploded right in her eyes, and she couldn't do anything about it.. Pearl saved her, so many times. But what did Marina do? Nothing, nothing at all. All she did was observe.. she cursed herself mentally. "Pearl.. no.. this- this is a dream-- It has to be-- I-.." She covered her face and realized, this wasn't a dream, this was reality. Tears uncontrollably flowing nonstop. She lifted her head up and yelled into the district with every bit of emotion inside of her.  
"NOOO! PEAAARL!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my fucking god she fucking dead
> 
>  
> 
> what do yall think of this chapter, im a bit shook at myself for writing all this
> 
> did yall like it? tell me what you think? the evil is defeated but what about pearlie
> 
>  
> 
> anyways gracias for reading, stay tuned for more pearlina


	6. It'll Be A-Okay, Promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> help me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres chapter 6 y'all, i re-read this a few times and i feel like something is off about it? i dont really know it could just be me cause im super tired, but here it is. 
> 
> hope it makes u sad and i hope yall enjoy it
> 
>  
> 
> stay tuned in for morre

There stood Marina staring at her loved one, her first time experiencing an explosion like this. But she didn't think it'd be like this.. she'd thought she would see a cool explosion with Pearl, whether it be a concert or a demolition derby, Or whatever Pearl enjoyed to watch. Nothing was going well for Marina, screaming out her lovers name until her her voice started to get hoarse and gave out, falling to her knees as her tears continued to flow; her tears were only getting in her way. She wanted them to go away, she wanted all this pain to go away, but the pain was still present.

Subconsciously Marina's body would stumble to stand, in her mind she just wanted to run over to Pearl. But someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Marina, don't!" It was Callie, Marina snapped her head at her and tried to pull her arm away. "N-No.. Let go! I have to see Pearl! I have to save her!" But the roller main was far to strong for her, expected. "Marina that's not gonna help! All we can do is call 911 and hope she's okay!" Marina shook her head, she grabbed her own face and continued to refuse that all of this happened, it wasn't long until Marina started to mumble and mumble.., she sounded delusional. Then all of a suddenly she clutched her chest and started breathing heavier by the second. She was hyperventilating, she started to sweat suddenly as her eyes shifted without control. Callie knew how to act, she gently grabbed Marina's face and made her look into her eyes. "Marina, Marina sweetheart, i need you to calm down Okay? Pearl is going to be fine, the ambulance is on their way. If you start to have a panic attack this won't help the situation. Okay? Please take control of your breathing, i'll help you." Callie guided Marina to inhale deeply, then exhale, then inhale, exhale. They did that a few times while Callie would whisper only reassuring things to Marina, this helped but Callie was worried she would get out of hand again. 

__________

"Marie! Use this for the thick mound of smoke!" Sheldon handed Marie what looks like to be a big paper fan? Sheldon was always prepared for anything, literally.. "It's not anything special but i'm glad i packed it! Don't worry about the paper ripping, this isn't ordinary paper." Marie nodded. "Thanks Shel!"  
"Hurry Agent 8! C'mon!" Marie waved her arm at her and ran towards the smoke where Pearl was, they both ran in, Marie quickly took opened the paper fan and swung it across the smoke with all force, causing a small whirlwind with the smoke but then it started to disperse and go away. Then there was an opening, they saw Pearl's body, "Mom!!" Hachi ran to her side and lifted her head and shoulders, she took a good look at her; her body.. as beaten up and torn;.. so much damage around her body..  
Blood all over her face, bleeding from the cuts on her face and even from her eyes; damaged eyesight, hearing as well. For the time being everything she heard was muffled, along with sudden ringing in her ears. Burnt marks all over her face, the skin was slowly peeling on itself. Her arms.. a big portion of her forearms were blown off.. her own ink struggling to repair the damage.  
"But.. Inklings are able to regenerate.. why is she struggling?" Hachi looked at Marie with pleading eyes, but she only gave a gentle shrug. "Inklings can regenerate certain bruises, like maybe a small cut or so; but.. this is a vicious wound.. i don't know what's going on with her.. We'll just have to wait for the ambulance to come, but this could help a bit.." Marie started to rip two big pieces of her jacket and wrapped them around her forearms.

"I-Its.. just a flesh wound.. i'm fine guys.." Pearl gave a weak chuckle, a hard cough coming from her. "W-Where's Marina.. is she okay?"  
Marie nodded. "Yes, Callie is comforting her and i think she is giving her a change of clothing.. at least like that she doesn't have to be wandering around with a dress on.."  
Hearing that made Pearl smile weakly, "Thank god.." Pearl sighed in relief, but Pearl's breathing suddenly hitched, making her eyes widen as she clutched her chest with her damaged arm. She started coughing awfully a lot, blood started dribbling down her chin, "That's not good." Marie stated.  
"Mom, don't talk, just stay quiet until help arrives.." The octo pleaded.. "If you hurt yourself more you'll hurt us too, especially Marina.." Pearl scoffed. "Psshh.. i'll be fi--" Her coughing again interrupted herself, but this time she started coughing an awful amount of blood. "Mom please! Just sit tight!" After Pearl finished her tiny fiasco she grumbled to herself, she pushed herself enough but she is still as hard-headed as ever. She took a good look at herself, and she really did fuck herself up. She sighed and gently closed her eyes, she heard her daughter call her name out a few times.. but it was muffled, her mind went blank.

___________________________________________________

Callie had finally been able to calm Marina down a bit and give her a change of clothing but even after that Marina is still in the same state as earlier. "C'mon Marina, just stay calm, Pearl will be alright." As far as Pearl was from her she could still see her cough out her blood, and even from there; her very pale skin was darkened. "Nononono.. I have to see Pearl!" Callie wouldn't let Marina go out of her grip, she started to have another scene..  
But trouble had arrived, Marx and his sudden group of guards started rushing towards them. "Pearl! You'll pay for this! And Marina, you'll regret not being my fiance!"  
When the agents heard this guys voice they instantly snapped their heads and mentally cursed. Luckily, help arrived just in time, a pack of police cars drove behind them and drifted right in front of the group, the rest of the cars had blocked their only way to escape. Behind them were troop of swat vans and the ambulance had arrived as well. "This is the police! Keep your hands up where we can see them or we WILL open fire!"

Marx's group of guards all rose their arms, and even the guard that was carrying Marx on his shoulders. "No! You idiot I'll fa--!!" Marx fell to the ground with a big thud, he groaned loudly. The police gathered up the bad guys and drove them away; as the ambulance trucks came over to Pearl's area they all gathered around her and gently picked up her injured body and placed her on the stretcher, with that they placed an oxygen mask on her and helped her into the back of the truck. They did the same for Marina as soon as she started to have a panic attack.

The group were still shocked but they all rushed back into the bus, "Sheldon, follow the trucks to the hospital." Marie immediately called out.  
"Understood, Marie." As soon as everyone hopped into the bus Sheldon instantly started driving.

Callie sighed deeply while tossing herself into one of chairs, Marie following behind her and sitting next to her cousin. She as well sighed, "Well there goes two of them." Callie nodded. "I'm about to be next, i'm so exhausted.." Marie shook her head. "Don't say that cous, i won't be able to afford your bill." Her cousin pouted. "Aw c'mon Marie! Don't be so mean!" Callie sat upstraight and started to hit her cousin with gentle punches. "I thought you were tired!" Marie chuckled when Callie stuck her tongue out at her.

 

Agent 3 walked over to 8 with a wet towelette. "Here, you can use this for the blood that Pearl coughed out.." Hachi took the towel and mumbled a 'Thank you..'  
Iida really wished she could do more for Hachi but, in this situation; it's best for her to just be there with Hachi. She's going through a lot and any wrong move might break her mood.  
____________________________________

Finally after following the truck all the way to the hospital with was about 30 miles from there, they finally had arrived; the Paramedics took Pearl and Marina into the hospital but only after just seconds later they rushed Pearl into the Emergency Room and possibly they might take her into the Operating Room. They took Marina to a room with a nurse and a doctor rushing in, it wasn't much of a problem for the Doc, he allowed the nurse to take care of Marina with her panic attack. It was going slowly but it was going well for her, the nurse did the same as Callie did earlier with Marina. The Doctor had rushed over to Pearl's scene and did everything he could to help her..

_______________________

Marina had finally calmed herself down, afterwards she met up with everyone else who were in the waiting room all grouped up. Hachi jumped over to her mother and gave her a great big hug. "Mother! I haven't seen you in so long..! I missed you.." Trickles of tears started to come down, Marina hugged her daughter back. "Oh my god, Hachi. I missed you so much. I'm sorry you had to see me like this.." She shook her face that was buried into her the hoodie Callie allowed her to borrow. "No, no! It's fine! You've been through a lot! I understand!" Marina gently stroked her daughters hair. Thinking to herself, 'If only you knew how much Pearlie went through to get me.. it was a lot worst for her then for me..'

After everyone had greeted Marina and asked if the Octoling was Okay; they all stood there for at least the whole afternoon until 1AM in the morning. "We should all get some sleep.." Marie mumbled, Callie was already dozed off onto her lap. Marina was the first to talk. "B-But Pearl!--"  
Marie sighed. "Marina we know, we're all worried about Pearl. But It's 2am, the surgery has been going on for about 3 hours now and they probably have about one more hour to go, and even if they did finish the surgery they are going to ask us not to interfere with her until the next day. Right after someone has finished with surgery they never allow anyone to bother the patient; they have to allow them to heal." Marina opened her mouth, she wanted to object but--.. Marie was right. She sighed deeply and admit defeat. "Come on Marina, we'll be on the bus, it's luxurious and we can even sleep in it! So we don't have to be super far from the hospital! We'll be right next door." Hachi jumped in, tired, but she wanted to comfort her mother. "I guess so.."  
Marie stood herself up and told the nurse they would come back tomorrow to check in on their friend, they nodded and gave their goodbyes to the nurse and walked back to the bus.

The girls had introduced Marina to the bus and all, showed her where the snacks and all were supplied, where entertainment was present, bathrooms, bedrooms and all. Everyone had freshened up as well as Marina, Callie gave her an over-sized shirt and a pair of leggings (if she wanted to wear them) to sleep with and they let her sleep in the same room where Pearl had left her belongings. Even the same channel was on. Going into the room she even knew that Pearl was in this very room before, she could feel it. It made a wave of a emotions occur, a small knock came from her door, a head peaked in. It was Callie, she walked in with a mug in her and sat herself down right next to Marina on the couch connecting to the bed. "Hey Marina, i know you've been stressing out lately so i decided to bring you some tea." Marina nodded and gently grabbed the warm mug. "Thank you Callie, you've been so nice to me; you helped me a lot today." She took a sip from the mug. "Don't sweat it, it's nothing. A lot has happened today and you need to try your best to calm down. Okay? Pearl is alright, she's in good hands. After her surgery she'll just need some time to recover."  
Marina nodded. "You're right, thank you." Callie gave her a warm smile before standing up.  
"Good night Mar."  
"Good night Cal." Callie waved at Marina and walked out her room, closing the door.

Marina had sat herself up on her bed and decided to stare at her window, not only because of the hospital in that location; it was also the view, you could easily see the stars that night. Brighter stars, larger stars, the moon. It reminded her that one time Pearl was drunk, she draped her arm around Marina's shoulder and said, 'Let's get Married on the moon Marina! It'll be huge! We'll have a huge castle and I'll buy you a beautiful white dress! I can wear a snazzy white suit! It'll be the bomb dot com!' Even though Pearl was drunk and they weren't even dating. Marina just laughed along with Pearl, she didn't even notice.  
Marina chuckled to herself at how gullible she is sometimes. She took a big sipp of her tea, it sure was helping her calm down. Thinking about the silly pasts she's had with Pearl, it makes her happy; and sad at the same time. Pearl is all injured but she's okay but Marina still felt bad about all this, if only she'd accept Pearl when she wanted to saved her.. she wouldn't be suffering as she is now and Pearl wouldn't be either-- but at least she's in the hospital now. Marina was trying to dodge all the bad vibes, she took another sip of her tea, but the sip turned into a gulp. She might need to ask Callie for some more tea; it's the only thing keeping her calm..

Without notice, Marina finally finished her mug of tea. She frowned slightly and sighed, she set her cup aside and started to look out to the stars once again. That was until she saw a shadowy figure sneaking to the hospital from a distance, she felt her heart race all of a sudden; she notice the figure was heading directly where they said Pearl's room was, the window.. Marina started to internally panic, should she call the police? Should she approach the mysterious figure? Maybe he'll go away if..-- No, she couldn't just stand there and watch whoever that person is break into Pearl's room, whether if they were going to do it or not. Marina didn't want to be a coward anymore, she slipped on them leggings Callie offered and tied up her over-sized shirt.  
She gently creaked the window open from the bus and hopped out; even though she was barefoot she started running as fast as she could until she was close enough to the other individual. She stopped her tracks for a moment and hid herself behind a flower bush, she waited to see if anything suspicious would happen. She saw the person looking like he was trying to open the window but he was struggling so much; he looked so anxious. Marina hopped over the bush and approached the man with a burning glare into her eyes, she grabbed him from the back and flipped him so they would both be facing each-other. 

"A-Ack! Please! Don't hurt me!" The boy pleaded, he sounded young. Weak too, fragile. But Marina didn't care, it was obvious he was up to no good; she lifted the boy up to the wall by his hoodie. Her grip tightening so much it was so close to choking him. She spoke through her teeth with anger, "Who are you, what are you doing and who do you work for? Answer me!" She slammed him into the wall, not too hard though.  
He whimpered and stammered to speak clearly. "I-I-- My name is J-James.. I w-work for Mr. Cumberbatch.." A young inkling boy with glasses and purple tied up tentacles as a ponytail, her eyes widen hearing this, "He just won't stop.." Marina grip tightened once again. "What are your intentions and what did he send you for?" James swallowed hard. "H-He told me I couldn't work as a guard since i was just a young teenager with no strength.., he told me he would call me when he needed me, for the time being i was just the coffee boy.., then after his plans got ruined he told me to go to the hospital in a few hours to sabotage the one who stole his love.. he told me who the person was and showed me their appearance and all.."

She growled. "What did he command you to do?" James fiddled with his fingers for a moment before speaking. "H-He told me to poison her IV.." Marina stared at this boy, with such disappointment in her eyes, but at the same time she wanted to beat this boy up. "And you ACTUALLY intended to do it?! Are you crazy?! What is wrong with you!?" The boy protectively covered his face. "I-I'm sorry! He said he would punish me if i didn't do it!" She shook her head. "In Jail?? Look kid, stay the fuck away from Pearl. She's hurt enough as it is, she's suffered so much today. You're in luck, I could have easily ended you as quick as a falcon grabbing it's prey, but i won't. Here's my message to Marx from me, tell him that i was NEVER his lover to even begin with. I am over him, i do not love him; if he continues to chase after me he WILL regret it. I do not play games, if he does not stop he's going to lose more then an arm. Tell him to find himself his own lover, kidnapping doesn't count." Marina took a deep breathe and shook her head. "Now, get out of here before i change my mind about beating you up. Go on now. And don't ever come back." Marina shove the boy off the wall, he stumbled; almost falling to the floor but he was picking himself up. He ran away off to a distance, to his bike it seems? Whatever the case was Marina waited as long as she needed until that boy was out of her sight.

Finally when Marina was sure enough that the boy was long gone she went back to the bus and slipped back into her room from the window, gladly no one notice, at least that's what she thought. But she was tired now, she removed her leggings and let her shirt out as it was and hopped into bed. She slowly started to doze away.

 

____________________________________________________________

 

The next morning came by faster then Marina expected, although she was still snoring in her bedroom while everyone was awake already. 

Marie went back into the bus after being in the hospital for a few minutes. "Hachi, can you go get Marina, I have some news from the Doctor that she should hear." She slowly nodded and stopped her conversation with Iida. She stood up and rushed along to her mothers room, knocking gently before opening the door. She walked over to Marina and nudged her gently. "Mother, Marie wants to announce something, she said you should hear it too." Marina stretched herself on the bed as soon as she heard her and yawned loudly. She slowly sat herself up rubbed her eyes. "Hmm.. whaat..?" She asked, still heavy-eyed. "I said Marie wants to announce something and she said you should hear it too. It's fine just the way you are, come on." Agent 8 gently pulled her mothers arm, even though she was tired she dragged herself off the bed and allowed her daughter to pull her into the main area of the bus, not even worrying about her clothing.

Once Marie saw that everyone was present she cleared her throat for a second and spoke, "The Doctor told me that Pearl was and probably still is in critical condition in terms of her injuries. But they did all the surgery and healing they could, patched her up and now she is in her room slowly healing. There's so much to say so Doc told me that we'd all have to be present for him to explain it all. I told him we'd be there in 20 minutes or so, soo if nobody got freshened up yet then go do so and get ready." And with that Marie went back to whatever she was doing. Marina sighed heavily. Her daughter gave her a hug and a pat on the back. "Don't worry, Pearl's gonna be okay. Just get freshened up, the faster we get ready the faster we can see her." Marina nodded and thanked her daughter, although she was still bothered. She didn't even have the strength to do anything; she forced herself to get in the shower and brush her teeth, and as well as putting on her clothes on too.

_______________________________

After everyone was ready they all walked off the bus and into the hospital, sitting in the waiting room until the Doctor arrived. Once he did Marina's heart was racing, everyone stood up when he walked up to them. "Good Evening everyone, i know you guys want to know about your friend Pearl. I have good news and.. lots of bad news. The good news is, Pearl is alive and healing. She is fine. The bad news is Pearl's state is critical. She survived the explosion, it's almost a miracle she's alive. Her own ink wouldn't allow her to regenerate her forearms back or even heal their own injuries, we had to rub healing gel on them and bandage them up. With that they should be able to regenerate by next week, for now she is unable to move her arms too much. Her eyesight is a bit unbalanced but her hearing is fine, she does have heavy damage into her brain; the explosion basically plunged her head around. Her legs are still hurt from the impact so she will struggle to walk again. And, most importantly, she is suffering a quantity from amnesia, it's not permanent. We do believe she still remembers a few things and if she doesn't she will eventually remember, though we do not know how long it could take.. she could forget simple things that us inklings do on a daily, she could forget how to walk, talk, eat and even act. But we don't it's all true, she may forget to walk because her legs are temporarily in damage." The Doctor sighed deeply, "So, we will take you to her room and basically ask her if she knows you guys. Do keep in mind she's still on anesthesia." The Doctor nodded at them, then he lead the way to Pearl's room.

Once they arrived they all slowly walked in and observed her condition, most of her head bandaged up, purple burn marks all over her face, not only there; all over her body as well. It looked so painful. Her arms were bandaged, even her stomach. Her eyes were temporarily closed but once everyone walked in she slowly opened her eyes, her pupils now a pale yellow and not the color as they used to be. She squinted her eyes and stared at everyone, as if she didn't know them. "You have visitors Pearl, let's play a tiny game shall we? Point at everyone and tell me their name if you know them."

She gave a goofy chuckle. "Hah.. sure, why not?.. That's easy.." She stared for a moment and lifted her hand gently while pointing at them from right to left. "Callie.., Marie, uhh.. Valor--.. Iida, H-Hachi--.." Then she stopped once her hand landed at Marina. She tilted her head slightly and squinted hard, she looked like she was struggling to remember. "M--.." She winced in pain. "Don't push yourself Pearl.." The doc stated in concern. "Pshh, i'm fine.. Pssst, Hachi, who's the cute girl next to you..?" Marina felt her heart drop when she heard this.  
"P-Pearl.. it's me, Marina? Did you forget?.." Pearl giggled. "Of couuurse not.." Then she leaned over to the doc that was on her side. "Do you know her?" She said obviously loud enough for everyone to hear. "N-No.. you couldn't have forgotten.. this is all just a big misunderstanding, right?" She looked at everyone in panic to see if anyone would agree but they all looked at her with a downhearted expression. Then Pearl said clearly, "Who are you?" those words, are now haunting in Marina's mind. Her nightmare became true. She clutched her heart and gripped it. "Y-You're joking right? H-How could you forget me? We've known each-other for years now.. we even became a duo. We're famous! How could you forget that, how could you forget me?!"

Pearl flinched slowly, "I-I'm sorry.. i can't remember." Then Marina approached her, then got on her knees near her bed. "You can't forget! You can't forget the first time we met! Or the time we decided to be a band and become a duo! We became Off The Hook and became super famous! You can't.." Marina hung her head, she was basically pleading at this point. "I-I can't remember..I don't know what you're talking about.." 

Marina couldn't believe what she was hearing, her own co-worker, best friend and even lover. Forgot every single thing that was close to them.. "M-Miss Ida, please don't pressure her.." The doctor stated with concern. But Marina shook her head, "I haven't given up yet. I'll try whatever i can to get her to remember.." And with that the Doc had told them they should leave for a while and leave Pearl to rest for a little longer, though the group sat in the waiting room, quiet, Marina groaning to herself and clutching her head to think of something that could possibly bring memories back to Pearl.

Then Callie quietly spoke, "Maybe.. we could show her some Off The Hook merch? Or something that's a part of you two.."  
"Maybe.. Maybe something that we shared.., We could try out the merch idea now! Does anyone have any merch on them?"  
"I think Callie is loaded with Off The Hook merch." Callie nervously chuckled. "I-It's a bad habit, i like to take certain stuff i like with me when i travel, kinda like when children walk around with their favorite plushes and all that."  
"W-Well then, could i maybe use them? And i promise if i have to replace any of the merch i will."  
"It's fine Marina! Go ahead!"  
Marina grabbed Callie's hands and shook them. "Thank you so much Cal!"

__________________________________

Marina desperately waited for another appropriate time for her to visit Pearl, it felt like so long but finally it was time. Callie had lend Marina all sorts of Off The Hook merch, to see if anything at all could spring some memories into Pearl's brain. She hurried to the hospital and patiently waited until she had permission. Once she did she slowly walked into Pearl's room, she was laying in her bed; she looked so dull and tired. "H-Hey, it's me again.." She nervously spoke out, Pearl only tilted her head to see her, then tilted it back. Almost as if she didn't really care who walking in and out of her room. "I brought some of our merch.. maybe you'd get your memories back.." She hummed slowly. "Ya know, it doesn't feel like i forgot anything at all.. i mean, i remember everyone else, but i can't remember anything that happened yesterday; or you. And i kinda feel bad about it, cause it seems like we're really close, according to you. So i guess, i'll take a shot at this, not like i got anything else to do in this enclosed room." Marina felt her eyes slowly watering up, she bowed down at Pearl. "Thank you. So much." 

Marina pulled up a rolley chair and sat next to Pearl, she had brought a bag full of the merch, first she presented a shirt, poster, their very first album from when they first became Off The Hook. She even showed her their own figurines that they recently started to sell, Pearl took a good look at all of this, she seemed to be an awe when she saw the figurines. She picked both of them up and looked at her own. "This is me?.." Marina nodded. "Wow, we must have gotten very famous.." Pearl stared at the figurines, furrowing her eyebrows hard, "I'm trying so hard but i can't remember a thing.." Pearl sighed deeply as she gently placed the figurines down on her bed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that you're going through this. I don't even know what happened to myself." She looked down at her injuries hands, still marked purple from the burn. She clutched them hard, Marina placed a hand on Pearl's hands. "I-It's okay, i don't want to force anything on you.."

Pearl moved one of her hands and placed it on Marina's hand. "I'll be willing to do whatever i can to remember. It'll be okay." Pearl wished she could have been a little more sincere with this message for Marina but this was really all she could have came up with, she mentally hoped that she didn't sound like a douche-bag just saying that.. but then she saw long beads of tears dripped on Marina's arm, she sniffed quietly and looked into Pearl's eyes, this made her sensitive as well. Tears slowly forming in her eyes and slowly rolling down her cheeks, she didn't even know why she was crying but she felt like this was some sort of connection between them that she was missing.. 

Marina nodded her head as her choked sobs almost stopped her from speaking. "T-Thank you. So much.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this chapter was short? o well,   
> didja like it? did you cry? whats your fav part? finally marx is gone smh, but poor pearl and mabiba.
> 
> imagine she never remembers marina
> 
> also i feel like i should post this but heres my twitter so you guys can follow me and talk to me if you wish, https://twitter.com/okurrrt1  
> dont mind the username i didnt know what to put; i also have discord so if ya want that just ask me
> 
> another notice is i do plan on writing another fanfic which is nsfw, i personally have been thinking about it for a moment and i dont really know if my viewers enjoy nsfw.. so watch out for that
> 
> anyways gracias for reading


	7. Missing Part Of Me..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the problems are solved! the evil is defeated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres chapter 7 guys, my head hurts and im tired.
> 
> buuuuut enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> stay tuned for more

It had been a month or so ever since that incident with Marina happened, and Pearl's incident. Marina would go in and out to visit Pearl and see how's she doing, bringing all kinds of stuff that Pearl had or used to have, or just something that Pearl and Marina shared. Because she thought maybe, just maybe something would happen if she'd lit up that small flame inside of Pearl. Maybe..  
But Marina still doesn't forgive herself, she still didn't forgive herself from what happened, that small action that she did; if only she wasn't so fucking naive.. if only she'd just went to Pearl when she was going to save her, all of this wouldn't have happened to Pearl. But, this is what Marina deserved for being foolish ain't it?..

 

Pearl was still recovering but she still couldn't remember Marina.. but at this point Marina was close to giving up; when Pearl heard this she told her not to give up, she told her there was still time; she told her that even though she forgot everything, she knew that the Marina that old Pearl knew never gave up, then she told her that she may never know, maybe she could just find something that was apart of them and it would spark up her memory. Anything.. that was part of them.., those words continued to roam around Marina's head ever since.  
When Pearl was healthy enough they moved her from the Sting-Ray hospital to the Inkopolis Hospital, from there and out it was just helping her out with her walking, surprisingly she did very well. By 4 weeks she was finally able to walk properly, but of course she was still weak and would stumble here and there. But the most important thing to Pearl right now is telling Marina what the doctor told her, something that continued to haunt her for a while, she'd have the perfect chance on Saturday; they allowed Marina to take Pearl out for a walk, or at least do something. Being locked in a room for almost 2 months wasn't a good thing..

 

_____________________________________________

"Hey Pearlie!" Marina peeked her head in and then walked into Pearl's room with a bento box on her hand, she placed the box on Pearl's lap. "It's Saturday today, so i brought you some clothing to wear when we go out. And for bento lunch i made you onigiri shaped of a pandas with tamagoyaki and cute tiny fried sausages; lastly a small canister of homemade miso soup and strawberry soda, or tea i think. You like strawberry so i grabbed either, was kinda in a hurry." Marina shyly rubbed the back of her head.  
Pearl stared at everything with wide-eyes.. "Wow, thank you.." She opened the bento and immediately started to eat her meal. Then Marina stated all of a sudden, "I think we should visit Inkopolis at night, at that time most of the inklings are gone and we don't have to get attacked if anyone notices us as Off The Hook." Pearl hummed, agreeing with her. Then Pearl suddenly spoke, "You're a real nice person, i bet me-- the Pearl that you knew, loved you very much."  
Marina slowly nodded. She couldn't help but to think that.. Pearl was acting like she was a completely different person.. as if a different kind of Pearl was present, or maybe just the Pearl that never knew Marina. "I hope that, i get to remember everything. As of now, i feel like a different person. But i know deep down, that you're there somewhere n' my memories too. And i hope we can be able to get there. I know i probably sound dumb but, it's what i feel, ya know? I'm not good with words.." Marina giggle quietly. "It's fine Pearlie, i get what you mean." She smiled. "Good."

Pearl had munched down on her food all her food and clapped her hands together while closing her eyes. "Thank you for the food." Then she sighed in relief and opened her eyes, she sat her bento box aside and look at Marina afterwards, as if she was waiting for her. "Hm? Oh, you're waiting for me! Well, it's still pretty early.." Marina looked at the clock that read 7:50PM. She wanted to leave at least at 8:40 or so, that's when the streets should be empty enough to go out. "How about we just sit here and talk?.." Pearl moved her fingers around, she wanted to make sure she could still move them around. "Well, how was your Pearl like-- or, how was i like? How did.. we meet?" Marina fiddled with one of her tentacles. "Well, to be honest. It's kinda of a long story but.. do you still wanna hear at least part of it?" Pearl nodded immediately. 

"Alright then, well it all started when i ran away from home; i escaped and found a Mountain called Nantai. It was my temporary hangout for the time being, while i was there an Inkling found her way on the Mountain too. That inkling was you, i was surprised that you didn't freak out when you saw me. But you didn't even care about that, we quickly started to make up conversations then we became friends and got to know each-other each day; you mentioned that you love to rap and do rock. When you told me your passion about music i decided to show you my Ebb & Flow demo; you liked it so much that i came up with the idea of becoming a band, or at least trying. Even though you thought i was crazy or something you still gave me a chance, us a chance. We quickly went to work and started to make our music, we released it our first album and everyone loved it! Then it didn't take long for our albums to go worldwide, we became famous and then we became the idols of Inkopolis. Soo, that's basically our story. Well, there's more but i don't want to go into too much detail."

Pearl stared in awe. "Wooow.. that sounds so cool, looks like we've been through a lot huh?" Marina nodded. "Since i was an octoling not a lot of inklings liked me, not a lot noticed either cause they didn't seem to worried about it.. but then any time i would get attacked you would always come to defend me.." Marina smiled at the old memories she'd had with Pearl, "Oh! Well would you look at the time! It's almost time for us to go, c'mon Pearl, if we don't go now they won't let us leave because of your curfew!" Marina handed Pearl her bag with folded clothing, "Will you be Okay going by yourself?" Pearl carefully got of her bed. "Of course, I'll be fine." Pearl grabbed the bag and walked to the bathroom. At least she was better now then before..

10 minutes later Pearl walked out the bathroom wearing a dark grey sleeveless hoodie with a pair of black jeans, she wore black boots as well. "Do you like it Pearl?" She nodded and stuffed her hands in her pocket. "Mhm! It's comfy." Marina gently shoved Pearl out of her room. "Alright, let's go then!"  
Before they left the only thing that the nurse told her was to bring Pearl back by curfew, of course, Marina obliged and dragged Pearl out.

_____________________________________________

Once the two were out in about in Inkopolis Square; Marina took the time to drag Pearl in and out of the stores. Not only for fun but she never knew if it would strike her mind and bring memories her back. They ran around the Square doing small and childish activities like running into the cake shop and buying the most expensive cake or Marina trying out new flavors of ice cream, surprisingly they even had ketchup flavored ice cream which was only a joke when she mentioned it during the splatfest;.. although when she tried it out it wasn't her best experience. Even though she used to think the ketchup ice cream would be a guilty pleasure for her..  
After the two had finished they sat down on the patio table next to Crust Bucket, which it completely flew by her mind that Sean is a good friend of Pearl and Marina, if they noticed the two-- "Yo! Pearl and Marina! How's it goin'?" Oh shit. Marina turned her head to Sean and shyly waved at him, while Pearl would only stare at the man like she never met him before in her life. This caused Sean to stare at her weirdly, Marina sighed deeply. "Looks like i'll have to break it to him.."

Marina had explained why Pearl an unnatural and odd behavior, Sean knew by now that every-time the two would greet each-other they would be the loudest ones in the square, yelling shit like 'YO MY MAN SEAN!' and Sean would probably respond with 'OH SHIT IT'S P, WHAT UP P!'  
So naturally, he knew something was wrong with Pearl if they weren't greeting the way they always did, Marina had to explain the entirety of what happened that whole week, when she did Sean looked so conflicted and down-hearted. "Why i oughtta.. if i was there i would have showed that maniac what these claws could do! And why didn't you go to Pearl when she came for you?" That question hit Marina straight into her hearts, she clutched her chest. "I-I wanted to but.. Marx threatened he would hurt me or Pearl.. and he's crazy so who knows what he could have done! For god's sake, he made one of his last guards try and poison Pearl's IV when she was in the Hospital!" Sean could only listen to the poor girl, he knew how much Pearl meant to her. "I'm sorry all of this happened, i hope that you two can resolve this problem. Marina try your best to bring ol' Pearl back. If you do i'll treat you two with a Galatic Seanwich! And you both know how rare it is for squids to order one." Marina nodded. "Mhm! You know i already am! Thank you Sean." The man waved at the two while they both sat back down on the patio table.

Even though Pearl stayed quiet for the whole time the two were talking she finally spoke up when they sat down, "Hey, uh.. Do you think we could go somewhere a little..private? I have to tell you something very important." Marina blinked at her confused a few times, but she nodded slowly. "S-Sure.. we can go to the park, it's super huge and there's rarely any people at this time of day." Pearl immediately stood up and grabbed Marina's hand with a gentle pull. "Then please, let us go there." Marina followed Pearl to the park, she felt something off. 'What's going on with her?'

________________________________

Pearl only continued to pull Marina all the way into the park until she saw an area where she knew no one would be there, it was located where a big oak tree was present. She dragged her all the way there, and then she stopped. "This is important.. Marina, that doctor, he gives me very bad vibes..! I don't like being around him at all!.. Last night he told me, that.. i had some kind of 'unknown' sickness from amnesia or somethin' where it'll completely destroy my memories and then i won't be able remember a single thing! Then after he said that he apologized and i heard him chuckle when he left, there wasn't even any nurses with him.. it was so unsettling i couldn't even sleep last night! Look at my eyes!" Pearl pointed at the dark purple ridge that formed under her eyes. Marina placed her hands on Pearl's shoulders. "Pearl please, calm down! Maybe i can--" Pearl immediately cut her off. "No, no! Marina, you absolutely HAVE to find something that was connected to us! Before it's too late, he said i'll be a soulless civilian! Please Marina! You have to find something, anything! Tomorrow in the morning, you have to bring it." Marina nodded furiously while stammering for the words to say. "O-O-Okay Pearl!" Pearl clutched her arms on Marina and sighed slowly. "I think it's about time for me to go back now.."  
"R-Right.."

Marina took Pearl back to the Hospital and then walked back to her home, a very lonely home without ol' Pearl.. She didn't even want to look for too much, she shoved herself in the shower and then fitted herself into some pajamas and slipped into bed.

But the next morning wasn't a great one.. Marina woke up later then usual, she scrambled off her bed once she remembered what Pearl told her last night, she didn't want to fuck up again! She quickly showered and threw on whatever she found that was comfortable, white tank top, grey sweats, and white sneaks. Then she started searching around the house for something that meant to them, but oddly she couldn't find anything that was that special.. until she went to the kitchen saw the broken picture portrait of the duo, the first time they become Off The Hook and released their first album. Even Marina could feel all the memories flooding in just by taking a look at the picture, she grabbed it and stuffed it in her string-bag, she prayed to the gods in the heavens that this would work; even while running out of her house and all the way to the Hospital she still continued to chant and pray..

____________________

When Marina arrived to the Hospital she entered through the doors and stopped herself for a second to catch her breath, but immediately after she rushed into Pearl's room, she got called out by the nurses and the Doctor but she didn't care, she ran in there and saw something that she wished she didn't see..  
She saw her co-worker, best friend; and most importantly her lover-- she saw her looking paler then usual.. her eyes were faded yellow, What the hell was even going on with Pearl? It's like someone brainwashed her, her eyes were opened wide, but for no reason.. Marina slowly walked in and called out her name. "Pearl?.." She only turned her eyes to her, but then they went back to staring at the wall. She was so lifeless.. Marina pulled out the portrait from her string-bag and showed it to Pearl. "Pearl? Do you remember this?.. This is us.." Pearl's lifeless hand slowly took the portrait and stared into it, awfully for a long time. Marina thought she had made it but after finally realizing that Pearl wasn't budging, she fell to her knees; her face covered with her hands onto Pearl's bed. "I knew it.. i knew i couldn't do it.. I failed Pearl again, and this time I've completely lost her.." Marina started to quietly sob to herself, her sobbing turned into loud crying and grieving. "Oh Pearl! I'm so sorry!"

But it wasn't all done yet.. while Pearl stared into the portrait, she could feel.. she could feel something; then she got hit a very painful migraine, she dropped the picture on her bed and clutched her face with one hand, she groaned lowly; all of the memories, all of the memories she had with Marina, they were all flooding back into her.. she could remember now! She remembers! She remembers the first time she met Marina all the way up until now, she even remembers the events of what happened that week! Her eyes widen, her body was frozen while she continued to process everything, then she closed her eyes hard and opened them again. She saw Marina, her love of her life crying on her bed.. she gentle gripped Marina arm, the girl looked up to her and gazed directly at Pearl's eyes, she saw herself; her pale eyes, flushing to her old golden iris', then she spoke. "Marina, why are you crying?" She stared at Pearl for what felt like forever, she was conflicted and confused, was that real life? Of course it was! Pearl herself was there talking to her once again. "Are you just gonna stare at me..?" Marina jumped at Pearl and hugged her tightly. "Oh my god, Pearl! Is this really you or am i just dreaming?!" Even though she felt like she was being choked to death she still hugged Marina back. "Nope, not a dream. It's the real me." Marina started to cry even harder then time, she couldn't even speak right; it was all just gibberish within her tears.  
"I-I-I love you Pearl!" she spoke in the most childish sounding way as possible, Pearl chuckled, she responded back and playfully mocked her. "Haha, i love you too."

"Hey now! You're not suppose to be in here!" The Doctor immediately came in and started pulling Marina away from Pearl. "Hey let go of me!" The man pulled her all the way out of Pearl's room. "Hey!" Pearl called out, it was hard enough for her body being weak but now they wanted to take her girlfriend away too.. Pearl hopped off her bed and grabbed one of the crutches they allowed her to borrow, she rushed out of her room and wacked him on his face with it. "I don't care if you're a certified Doctor with a degree or some shit! You don't go on and take someone's girl away like that!"  
The man groaned and fell back, her deep voice was a sudden wussy one when she started complaining about the pain.. but Marina recognized that wussy voice, but no, it couldn't be.. Marina snatched the man's coat away and his dust mask. Then it all the pieced connected, she was in full rage, she grit her teeth. "You.. You again!!" She grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up. "I thought i told you to stay away from Pearl!" He started stammering to find something to say, but he couldn't, he gave in. "Call the police, he's going away for a looong time." Marina forcefully dropped this man to the ground, but Pearl was confused. And the nurses, would only look confused but one of them, of course immediately contacted the police; they were having a hard time to explain what was going on.. "Who is that guy?"  
"He tried to poison you last time when you were in another Hospital.."  
"What the hell!?"  
"Pearlie, a lot has happened but, i don't feel like explaining it all right now. I'm just glad that you're okay now.." Marina wrapped her arms around Pearl and gave her a tight embrace.  
"Y-Yeah.. me too.."

____

Even though Pearl continued to be in confusion for the whole day Marina gladly had explained to her EVERYTHING that happened so far, when she was of course, in her forgetful state as well.  
"Wow.. that's a lot to take in.. But! I'm glad it's all over actually, cause this was all hell! I hated everything that happened, jesus christ.. so much happened and you were put through so much pain too.. I'm sorry Mar.." Marina shook her head and grabbed her hands. "No, no Pearl! It's not your fault.. it was mine for being so simpleminded.." Pearl shook her head, "It's both our faults.. but at least we out of it right? Heh. No more problems at least.." Marina nodded. "Yeah, now we can breathe easily.." Pearl warmly smiled at Marina, she grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled her into a quick and passionate kiss; it was in fact to quick for Marina's taste, she whined quietly when she pulled away. "Love you, Marina." The octo-girl blushed and wrapped her arms around Pearl's neck. "Love you too Pearl!" She rubbed her face against Pearl's while giving out her cutest giggle.

"We finally found our missing part and we're finally out of this hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly felt like i could have done better on this but, i had a big-ass writers block for this chapter but i managed to write what i could
> 
> but, did yall enjoy? was it good? is marina a big gay for her small gf?
> 
>  
> 
> also watch for the new fanfics i'll be writing, anyways  
>  
> 
> gracias for reading

**Author's Note:**

> oooo mysterious, did u like it? was it bad, maybe ill make a second part soon, depending if people will actually like it so yeah
> 
> im already working on the second chap tho
> 
>  
> 
> send help thanks, gracias for reading, stay tuned in for more. gon go cry, do laundry and play fortnut


End file.
